


Thanks For the Memories

by JagkBaraboner



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Hate to Love Then to Hate Again and Then Back to Love, M/M, Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Physical Abuse, Rape, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkBaraboner/pseuds/JagkBaraboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick finds his boyfriend Joe in bed with one of his best friends, Andy. After nearly beating Joe to death, Patrick is sentenced time in jail.<br/>Pete has been in jail for quite sometime for his troubled past that included quite a bit of drug use.<br/>The two meet and Patrick brings up bad memories in Pete's brain.<br/>Will spending time together in prison prove to be a good thing, or will everything end in disaster?<br/>(I'm rubbish at summaries, I'm sorry!)<br/>Its better then it sounds. >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I have actually stuck with, so sorry for any bad grammar, and spelling, and if it's kinda really bad.  
> I'm also sorry for my awkwardness.  
> I'm making this story for a friend, but I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick walks in on his boyfriend Joe, in bed with his friend Andy.  
> He isn't happy about it at all.  
> (Still bad at summaries, I'm sorry.)

*Patrick’s point of view*

The liquid in the bottle was sloshing around as I turned myself towards Joe. I looked at him with a look of hatred.He sat on the bed awkwardly, sitting only in his boxers.

I had walked in on him and our friend Andy, fucking in our bed. Joe, the man I thought I loved was fucking another man in our bed.I told Andy to get out of my house and never come back.

That’s when I started drinking. The Jack bottle was half gone by now. My thoughts were fuzzy, and all I felt was rage. I looked at Joe’s messed up hair and flushed face, fueling my rage again.

“How could you do this to me? You fucking prick.” My words were slurred and angry. Joe sniffles gently, wiping a tear from his face.

“You poor, fucking baby. Crying because I’m mad at you.” I cooed sarcastically at him.

The tears starting to come faster from him, causing me to laugh.

“I’m disgusted by you. I can’t even look at you without wanting to punch you in the fucking face.” I growled at him before taking a long pull from the bottle of Jack.

“P-Patrick. I’m s-sorry I did this to you.” Joe whimpered at me, causing my rage to bubble.

“Shut the fuck up you cock sucker!” I screamed at him, causing his face to go white with fear. I threw the bottle across the room at him, hitting the wall. The glass shattered and the liquid sprayed out across our, no, my bed sheets.

“P-patrick, please.” Joe whimpered at me, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“I said shut the fuck up, you whore!” I was seething at this point. I could feel my hands twitching at my side as they balled into a fist.

Joe went to open his mouth but I had enough.

I threw my hand out, slapping his face with full force. He gasped, grabbing his face. I felt a smile peak on my lips, my hand stinging from the impact. I swung my hand out again, hitting the other side of his face. I kept hitting him, the slaps quickly becoming punches.

I could feel the blood against my hands, if it was mine or Joe’s, I wasn’t sure. I didn’t care. It felt good, I felt powerful.

“Shut up! You’re just a fucking slut! You’re a dirty little whore, and no one will love a whore like you!” The whimpers from Joe slowly died down, his body was shaking slightly, as he lie in a ball on the bed.

I pulled back, my hands aching and my breathing heavy. I looked down at Joe, but my smile faded as I saw his quivering body.

I dropped to the ground as sobs racked my body. What did I just do? I heard a shuffling up the stairs and the patter of feet coming down the hallway. I didn’t care, I couldn’t feel. I was numb.

I heard a gasp come from the mystery person, but I just didn’t care enough to look up. Sobs wracked my body, blood and tears mixing as I covered my face. I heard a dial tone and knew who ever the person was, was calling for help.

“I need an ambulance and a police right away. My friend is really hurt. Please help!” I could tell by the voice that it was Andy.

I felt my anger build up again as he gave the person my address. I stood up quickly, moving towards Andy.

“How fucking dare you show your face in this house again. I’m half tempted to beat the living shit out of you!” I was still sobbing, but my anger was being fueled. Just looking at his face I remembered how it looked when I walked in on them. His face was pure bliss as he was fucking Joe.

I felt my body shake as I lifted my fist up ready to hit Andy. As I threw a punch Andy caught my hand, stopping me from making contact. He bent my arm behind me and pushed my to the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as he twisted my arms behind my back. He sat down on my, keeping my face pressed down against the blood stained carpet.

“This is for your own good, Patrick. You could have killed him. I shouldn’t have to be doing this, I should be making sure Joe is alright.” He spit at me in disgust, causing me to just get angrier.

I heard sirens outside as the police showed up. I should just stay still and not make things worse. But what Andy just said pissed me off. How dare you say that he should be comforting my Joe. If it weren’t for him none of this would have happened.

I squirmed away from Andy and kicked him in the back, causing him to lie in shock on the floor. The police rushed into the room right at that moment, grabbing me and pushing my face against the wall. I just took it. What point would there be to fight against the police? I went to look behind me, to see Andy in pain one last time, but I was pressed harder against the wall.

My face hit the wall just a little too hard, my glasses cracked against my face and my vision went black. The last thing I remember is cuffs locking around my wrists and the sound of Andy’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short, and it's bad, and I'm sorry. :c  
> Chapter Title: "Sugar, We're Goin Down" -Fall Out Boy


	2. Who Will I Be When I Wake Up Next to a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight on Pete's past, and why he seems to despise Patrick, just from one look.

*Pete’s point of view*

The room was dim and hazy. I could barely see five feet in front of me.

Did I care? Not at all. I had what I needed.

I pressed the razor blade against the chunk of white substance, crushing it up into smaller pieces. After about five minutes the clump was a fine powder.

I smile as I set the powder into a thin line on the table top below me. I grab a bill from my wallet and roll it into a thin tube. My free hand reaches up to my nose and presses one of my nostrils down. I bring the tube up to my nose and lean towards the powder line.

I quickly inhale the powder through the bill, instantly feeling the burn in my nostril. I pull back with a content sigh. But the high never comes.

Why isn’t the high coming? Is this not good enough quality? No, it has to be. Why is it not coming? I just want to feel the familiar high of the drug.

I slam my fists against the table, causing the razor blade to drop on the ground.

A man walks into the room, I can’t remember who he is. He had short shaggy hair that was a platinum blonde. His face was rounded, he had thick eyebrows, and a slight stubble covering his face. The man was also on the shorter side and rather thin. Why can’t I put a name to that face.

“Where’s my money, Pete? I’ve waited patiently, but my patients is running low.” The man leans against the table, putting his face close to mine.

“I-I don’t have it yet. You’re just going to have to wait longer.” My voice comes out in a low quiver. I know this man could end me if he wanted. His hands slam down on the table, causing my heart to miss a beat.

“I don’t want to wait for it any longer, goddammit!” He glares at me with a seething look. I swallow hard as I stare at him. His glare turns immediately into a smile, causing my blood to run cold.

“I guess you will just have to pay me another way for the time being.” The man walks over to me, grabbing my shoulder and pulling my body close.

“You’ll be my bitch until I get the money.” He grabs my crotch hard, massaging as he crashes his lips against mine. I squirm to get away, causing his grip to tighten. I let out a small whimper which only made him smile.

“That’s right my pet, whimper for me."

I wake up with a start, my heart beating fast against my ribs, and my breathing labored. I could feel the sweat running down my face and dampening my shirt around me. My body itched all over.

My hands scratch at my arms, leaving bright red marks. I could feel my body rocking back and forth as sobs rack my body. The guards ran up to my cell, instantly unlocking it and walking in. One man, Josh I think, came over to me, rubbing my arm.

“Pete, you need to calm down. It was just a dream.” He pushed his free hand through his tangled, pink hair. I shake my head.

“N-no. I-it w-wasn’t.” My body starts thrashing, I couldn’t help it. I always end up doing this.

Josh sighs before pulling out a syringe from his pocket. He was obviously used to this too.

I could feel the cool metal go into my skin. My body calmed instantly and my vision started to blur. The last thing I remember his Josh’s hand running through my short hair before everything went black.

But I knew where I was headed.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the infirmary the next morning. Maybe it was afternoon, I couldn’t tell. There aren’t any windows in there.

I woke with a groggy feeling in my head and my eyes sticky. I cracked them open gently and looked around the room.

I’m usually alone when I wake up in the morning, other than a few other inmates. Today there was only one other person. I don’t remember seeing him here before. I squint my eyes in the yellow lighting, trying to get a good look at the sleeping man’s face.

I could see he had shaggy orange-brown hair that was on the shorter side. He also had a slightly rounded face. He seemed pretty short, and had a slight chub to him. I wonder why he’s in here.

I look at his knuckles that were balled up next to him. They were bruised pretty badly and still had some dried blood on them. Was that his blood, or someone else’s?

Tyler came into the room at that moment, causing my gaze to shift to him. His purple hair fell into his face as he bent down and grabbed the clipboard from by my bed. He smiles gently at me, before looking down at the paper.

“Another panic attack, Pete?” I nod my head gently, looking back at the boy across the room.

“Yep, Carter. When isn’t it a panic attack?”

“Don’t call me Carter, Pete. My name is Tyler and you know that.” I look over from the man and roll my eyes at Tyler.

“Whatever.” I mumble gently, before looking back at the man.

“Who is that?” I whisper gently.

I was sure that Tyler hadn’t heard me, but he soon responded, “That’s a new inmate. His name is Patrick Stump.” The man lying in the bed turns towards me, still asleep.

My heart stops as I see his face, He looks just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: "20 Dollar Nosebleed" - Fall Out Boy  
> Still a short chapter, I'm sorry. ;-;  
> BUT OOOOOOOOO, who could this man be?  
> Let me know what you think of the story so far? c:


	3. I'm the Best Worst Thing That Hasn't Happened to You Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick get to know each other a little bit.

*Patrick’s Point of View*

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

“Pete stop! What’s gotten into you?” I was really confused. Where was I, and who was screaming? My eyes crack open and I’m welcomed with a sight of a man being held back. He looked like he was trying to attack me. Why would he trying to be attack me? I’ve never seen that man in my life.

“He did! He ruined my life!” The man, who I am assuming is Pete, screamed at the man holding him back. I sit up gently from the single bed I was on, scooting back against the wall.

“What’s going on?” My voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, which must be from lack of using it and the events from last night. I stop dead in my tracks, my body freezing and my eyes going wide.

Everything came rushing back to me. What I did to Joe, and how I ended up here. I almost forgot about the issue going on in the room until I felt a fist connect to my cheek.

I screamed in pain as I grasped my face in my hands. What the hell?! Why the fuck did he just do that.? I could feel my face start to swell, the pain was so intense.

Between the memories of last night and the pain in my head I started feeling tears well up in my eyes. I blink gently, letting the tears escape and roll down my cheeks. After a few moments the tears turned into sobs. I couldn’t stop them. The man, who I’m assuming is a guard, got Pete in control and sitting on his bed across the small room. He came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry that happened. What did you do to him to make him hate you like that?” He looked down at me, pity in his eyes.

“I don’t fucking know what I did! I haven’t even met this man before!” I screamed at him through my sobs, throwing my hands over my face. Yeah maybe I was being dramatic, but I think I deserve at least that.

The man looks back at Pete, confusion written on his face.

“Pete, why did you punch him then?” Pete just crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at me.

“Those dreams I have, they have a man in them. I can’t put a name to his face, but he ruined my life. His face,” Pete motions towards me with disgust, “Looks an awful lot like the prick in my dream.”

I stare at him with confusion clearly on my face. “So that gives you a right to punch me in my face? I have never seen your face before today!” I was pissed. Why did this asshole think he could just hit me because I looked like someone that ruined his life?

Well, I can see how that might piss him off, but still, I’m pissed. I wipe a stray tear from my face before standing up from the bed.

“Can I go now?” I look at the guard, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I’m sorry, Patrick. You have to wait for the man who runs your cell block. His name is Zack Merrick.”

“Fucking great! I share a cell block with him. I have to see his face every fucking day.” Pete groans, keeping his eyes in a glare as he looks at me.

“Don’t be too happy.” I mumble under my breath gently, causing his glare to deepen.

At that moment a man came into the room, a small awkward smile on his lips. He had short brown hair, the front having a small poof to it. His body was muscular, like really muscular. I’m not going to lie, he was incredibly sexy.

“Hey guys, I’m Zack. I’m here to take you two back to your cells.”

“Finally, the less I have to see that man over there, the better.” Pete moves forwards, pushing passed Zack. I follow after, walking behind Pete. Zack follows after us as we walk down the various corridors until we stopped at section D.

We walked down the cell 13 before Pete stopped. He looked at Zack expectantly, waiting for him to unlock it. He looks at a clipboard, raising an eyebrow.

“Seems you two share a cell.” Pete’s face drops, rage evident in his eyes.

“Are you fucking kidding me. Can he please be changed to a different cell?” His voice shakes as he tries to control himself. I’m honestly scared. I don’t want to share a cell with him.

“This is the only cell in my block with one person in it. You are just going to have to deal with it Pete.” Zack unlocks the cell and Pete immediately storms in, throwing himself onto his bed.

“I’m probably going to off myself.” He mumbles, but still loud enough for us to hear.

“That’s reassuring. Now we are going to have to watch you.” Zack frowns slightly, furrowing his eyebrows.

I walk into the cell and walk over to the empty bed and sit. I stare down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs together. This was going to be the longest time of my life. How long was I even in here for? I look up from my hands as he cell door closes, beeping to alert that is was now locked. I look over towards Pete, only to find him staring at me. The raged look was gone from his eyes, but he still had a frown on his lips.

“Can I help you?” I ask a little rudely, giving him a questioning look.

“Fuck off, Stump.” He turns again to face the wall, throwing his covers over his body. Yep this was going to be unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter, and Pete just really hates Patrick.  
> And Patrick has no idea what he even did.  
> Chapter Title: "American Beauty" -Fall Out Boy  
> Let me know how you guys like this story so far.


	4. I Still Love the Way You Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete figures out who the mystery man is, and he starts to realize he might have feelings for Patrick?

*Pete’s Point of View*

I must have fallen asleep again. I probably used all my energy on that man.

Oh well, I didn’t have to see his face, except I had the dream again. This time I could put a name to the man, which is weird. I’ve had this dream for years, and never have I had the slightest idea on who he was.

I wasn’t trying to get a high this time, I was trying to get away from him. He had me backed up against the wall, his arms pressed on either side of me.

“Stop being difficult, Pete. The more you comply the less you’ll be punished. His hand reaches down and he grabs my member through my jeans, causing me to whimper. He smiles before slamming his lips against mine. He bites my bottom lip hard, pulling with him as he pulled back. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and blood dripping from my lip.

“G-Gerard please stop.” I managed to whisper through sobs, struggling to get passed him. He lifts his hand up from the wall and pulls in back before slamming it forward and slapping my face hard. I sob as the pain radiates through my face.

“Gerard p-please.” I sob out again but he just hits me harder.

“Shut up, you whore. I don’t want to hear it.” He presses his body against mine and grinds our hips together, causing a moan to escape my lips. I hate giving him the satisfaction when I moan, but I can’t help it.

He presses his lips against mine again, pressing his tongue out and entering it into my mouth.

I wake with a start, letting a huge gasp of air escape my body. I sit for a moment, catching my breath before the tears start to well up in my eyes.

I bring my legs up to my chest and place my head in my lap. My arms snake around my legs and I let the tears flow.

A sob racks my body and I finally start to shake. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and a dip in my bed. I don’t care who it is. I want, no I need, comfort right now. I throw my arms around the body next to me, pressing my face against his chest.

“Shhhh, Pete. It’s okay, I’m here.” Patrick, well at least I’m assuming it’s Patrick, hushed me. I felt his chin rest on top of my head, his arms wrapping around my body. I felt safe for the first time in years. I nuzzled my face closer to his chest, basically crawling in his lap.

“P-please don’t tell them I had one of these attacks. I don’t want to go back to the infirmary.” I try to lift my head so I could look at him, but he chest pulls me closer.

“I won’t. But don’t you want to get away from me? I thought you hated me.” He pulls back slightly, looking down at me with confusion in his eyes.

“You may look like him, but it isn’t you. I realized that in my dream. I finally put a name to the face. I-I’m sorry I was such an asshole to you. That wasn’t right of me, and I don’t want things to be bad between us if we are sharing a cell together.” I look down from his eyes, unable to make contact. He chuckles slightly, running his hand through my hair.

“It’s all right, Pete. I mean, my eyes is swollen, and slightly bruised. But I’ll be alright.” He smiles down at me, lifting my face up with his finger on my chin. I look at his face deeply for the first time, and he is gorgeous. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, almost grey. He had a dorky crooked smile on his lips, and his hair fell over his left eye just a bit. He had plump bottom lip and a thinner top lip, giving him a slightly pouty look. I could just kiss those lips.

No Pete what are you thinking? I mentally slap myself, I can’t think about wanting to kiss him. He’s probably not even gay, nor would he want me after I was such a prick. I realize that I was leaning forward slightly. I pull back quickly, a small blush littering over my cheeks. I crawl from his lap, sitting next to him on the bed.

“Thank you, Patrick. For helping me. I’m sorry again about my actions and attitude towards you.” I let my hands rest in my lap, which seemed to be very interesting to me.

“It’s fine, Pete. I already told you that.” I feel him shuffle over towards me, his hand pressed against mine and our thighs touching. I look up at him and see his bright smile. I can’t help but to smile back, it was infectious.

“There’s the smile I’ve wanted to see since I first saw you.” He laughs, throwing his head back slightly and crinkling his eyes. My smile gets brighter, his laugh was just too adorable. No, Pete seriously stop. You can’t be getting a crush on your cell mate, who isn’t even gay.

I’m snapped out of my mental scolding by a sound of a buzzer. I look up to see Zack standing by the cell door, a clipboard in his hand.

“Come on boys, time for dinner.” He looks up from the clipboard and smiles at the sight. “Good to know you guys are finally getting a long. Now come on. We are having our special meal of the week, shrimp vindaloo.”

I could feel Patrick jump up from the bed quickly. I look over at him only to see that he was jumping up and down, clapping his hands together.

“That is my absolute favorite dish ever!” He practically squealed. I couldn’t help but chuckle a little, he was just so cute.

As we headed out of the cell, he was bubbling with joy. I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face as he followed Zack and the 12 other inmates in our block to the lunch room.

Maybe he was gay? Or was that just wishful thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: "Irresistible" - Fall Out Boy  
> NOTHING AGAINST GERARD I LOVE THAT LITTLE BEAN


	5. Don't Stop 'till Your Heart Goes Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Pete grow a little closer, and Pete gets jealous.

*Patrick’s Point of View*

All I can say, is the shrimp vindaloo was nothing like it is at the Himalayan, but this is prison so I can’t expect much.

After I finished eating, I looked up and saw Pete staring at me, his food barely gone. Once I looked at him he dropped his gaze and started pushing his food around his plate. What was that even about?

I did notice that he leaned forward slightly when I was calming him down from his attack, but I didn’t want to bring it up to him. I don’t need him to hate me again. Pete was at my side as we followed Zack, and the inmates who I found out were, Tyler Jospeh, Rian Dawson, Jack Barakat, Brendon Urie, Austin Carlile, Alan Ashby, Alex Gaskarth, Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Ryan Ross, Ryan Seaman, and Ronnie Radke. It’s going to take me awhile to figure out which Ryan is which.

I look over at Pete, giving him a small smile. He smiles back and turns his face down. I bump his shoulder with mine, giving a small snort of laughter as he stares at me incredulously.

“What the hell was that for, Stump?” He smirks at me as I let out a fit of giggles. Yes giggles, I’m gay leave me alone.

“Oh nothing, Wentz” I put heavy pronunciation on his last name, making fun of him.

“Oh shut up.” He laughs, giving my shoulder a push as we walk into our cell. I stumble slightly, basically tripping over my own feet. Why do I have to be so clumsy? I can tell I’m going to fall, but I feel a hand grasp around my upper arm. I’m pulled up and pulled towards someones chest, a set of strong arms wrapping around me.

“I-I’m sorry, Patrick, I didn’t mean to push you that hard.” He looks down at me with worried eyes, his smile gone.

“Don’t worry about it, Pete. We were just having some fun, and you didn’t know I was so clumsy.” I give him a lopsided smile, looking up into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of dark hazel, glittering slightly in the pale light.

“I could have seriously hurt you. Again.” He huffs out a breath before moving his gaze to meet mine. “D-do I have something on my face?” He asks timidly, pulling one hand away from me and wiping at his mouth.

“N-no! I’m sorry I was staring. Your eyes are just, really pretty.” I mumble gently, looking down at the floor. I could feel my blush cross my cheeks as I look back up. I feel a little better as I see a blush on Pete’s face as well.

Before I know it, my hand is moving up to his face, gently cupping his cheek. I run my thumb across the stubble on his cheeks. He must have not been able to shave in a few days. It was honestly, really sexy. I realized what I was doing after a few moments.

I quickly pulled my hand away and escaped from his arms. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been doing that.” I looked down at my feet with shame, why was I even doing that?

Instead of a response, I feel hands on my shoulders. I get pushed back a couple feet against the wall. Pete’s arms are on either side of me, his face leaned in close.

“Are you gay, Patrick?” Pete breathes against my face, causing chills to run through my body. Why am I reacting like this?

It’s just my cell mate, that I’ve known for less than a day. I’m not gaining feelings for him. Or am I…. No I’m not.

I realize that I hadn’t answered him yet as I’m pulled from my mental argument.

“Y-yes?” I don’t understand why he’s asking me this, but I might as well answer truthfully.

Instead of a vocal response, I feel a pair of lips press against mine. At first I didn’t know how to respond. I haven’t been kissed in months. Yeah I have only been away from my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, for a day, but we haven’t been showing affection for quite awhile.

After a few moments I move my lips against his. They were warm, and felt right against my own. Even when I kissed Joe, it never felt this perfect. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as my hands moved up his neck and started playing with the ends of his hair.

He pulls back gently, his breathing labored, and his pupils blown wide.

“How was that for you?” He asked cockily, only causing me to roll my eyes at him.

“Well, I’m not going to lie. It was pretty amazing. But, we only met each other today, and you hated my guts for more than half of that time. I think we should take this slow, and keep it a secret from everyone.” I look down at my hands, which have unlaced from his neck and landed in front of me.

“I agree. Nobody needs to know about it anyways.” He smiles at me, grabbing one of my hands and lacing it with his own. I noticed he didn’t say anything about taking it slow, but I’m assuming he respects me enough to do that.

He smiles before kissing my forehead and pulling away. “We should probably get some rest, yeah?”

I nod my head at him before walking around him and heading towards my bed. “Goodnight Pete.” I look at him with a huge grin on my face which he returns as we both get into bed, and fall asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to hands on my shoulders, shaking me awake. I crack an eye open with a groan as I see Pete hovering over me.

“We need to get up for breakfast Patrick.” He gives me a small smile as I nod my head and sit up. I stand up from my bed and shiver as the cold floor hits my feet.

“Fuck, it’s so cold.” I shiver again and feel my teeth begin to chatter slightly. I feel a pair of arms snake around my torso, pulling me into a warm chest.

“Is that any better?” He smirks as I nod my head, causing me to punch him lightly in the arm.

“You cheeky bastard.” I mumble under my breath as I pull away. He only laughs at me as he leans against the wall.

I grab my shoes and socks, placing them on my feet. I almost fell over four times while doing it, maybe I should sit down next time. I look up at the sound of a buzz, seeing Zack standing there expectantly.

“Ready guys?” I nod my head and walk over to him. Pete follows behind me as we walk from our cell and join the other inmates in the hall.

“Hey man!” Jack walks over to me, lightly punching my shoulder. “How was your first real night in the cell?” He smirked at me, raising one of his bushy eyebrows at me.

“Oh you know, it was just fantastic. I don’t know why I haven’t been sentenced to prison before. It’s almost like a luxury vacation.” My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but a smile was plastered to my face. He gives me a slightly high pitched laugh, throwing his head back.

“I kew you’d like it man.” He hits my shoulder again before jogging up to his previous place next to a boy with shaggy brown hair, streaks of pink running through it. He laced his fingers with his, pulling him close.

I believe the boys name is Alex, if I remember correctly. They are really cute together. I realize I’ve been staring at them too long and turn my head to see where Pete is.

I jump slightly when I see him right next to me, smiling gently.

“Didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you noticed me. I mean, our hands are laced together.” I look down at our hands, seeing them connected. I pull it away gently, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Not yet, Pete.” I let my hand graze past his, reassuring him I haven’t rethought us yet. He beams a smile at me before looking forward again.

We go into the food court and I stop to look at Pete. I still don’t know exactly where we are supposed to sit yet, and I rather not get beaten up here. He smiles and nods his head towards a table in the far corner. I give a timid smile as I follow close behind him.

We sit at the table with 5 other inmates from our block. I look around and see Jack and Alex sitting close to each other, Austin and Alan sitting by each other, and rather close, and then Brendon. He was staring at me with a smirk, which was making me pretty uncomfortable.

I turned my attention back to Pete, trying to make small talk as we waited for our turn to go through the breakfast line. A few minutes later I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder, massaging gently. I turn my head in confusion, trying to see who was behind me.

“Just relax, Patrick. You just look so tensed, and I wanted to give you one of my famous back rubs.” I turn my head forward again once I saw that it was Brendon. He’s seriously making me uncomfortable. I pull away from him gently, shrugging his hands off my shoulder.

“No thank you, Brendon. I’m fine.” I look over at Pete and see that his body was stiff, and his eyes were aimed at Brendon in a deadly glare. I sneak one hand under the table and place it on his thigh, giving it a small squeeze. He brings his gaze towards me and gives a small smile, his body visibly relaxing.

“Oh come on, baby. You’ll feel better. And if you want I can make you feel good in other ways.” He winks at me and places his hands back on my shoulders. One of his hands started moving down my shoulder, moving to my chest.

My body tenses as his hand stops on my pectorals, giving a small squeeze. He leans his face in next to my ear, breathing heavily against it and causing a shiver to run down my spine.

“What do you say baby?” I felt Pete next to me scoot his chair back quickly, my hand falling to my side at the absence of his leg. Brendon is suddenly absent from my body and I hear a grunt.

I turn around to see Pete pressing Brendon against the wall by his shirt.

“He said he didn’t want your dumb back massage, and what do you do? You fucking take it further and basically ask if he wants to fuck! He obviously doesn’t want you. So why do you press on?” Pete fumes at Brendon, his face only inches away.

Brendon only laughs at Pete, throwing his head back as much as he could considering he was pressed against the wall.

“And what, you think he’s interested in you, Pete?” He spits Pete’s name out, almost like it was venom. “You have nothing to offer, you are a drug addict with a past that no one wants to be part of.”

Pete finally had enough, he pulled Brendon forward before shoving him back against the wall. Brendon’s head hit the cement wall with a crack, causing me to flinch. I looked back up to see Pete throwing punches at Brendon’s face while keeping one hand against his shirt. I stand quickly and walk over to Pete, grabbing onto his arm that he was throwing punches with, holding it back before he could punch anymore.

“Pete, baby. Please let him go, don’t do this.” I whisper quietly, so only he could hear me. He drops his grasp on Brendon’s shirt, which was his only support as he crumbles to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

I pull Pete back before he could do anymore damage to the bleeding boy in front of us. I hear boots beating against the ground as Zack and Josh ran into the room and over to me and Pete. I feel Pete being ripped from my grasp as he is pushed to the floor. I stand back with shock, looking down at Pete being handcuffed.

“W-where are you taking him?” I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I can’t let them fall.

“He’s going to a special place for a few weeks. Don’t worry about it.” Josh looks up at me, giving me a sympathetic smile. I nod my head gently as I watch the man that I’ve grown close to being taken away from me, for God knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capter Title: "Novocaine" -Fall Out Boy  
> I don't have anything against Brendon either guys, he is daddy!  
> BUT YEAH.


	6. I'll Be Your Best Kept Secret and Your Biggest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's POV of his little outbreak.   
> Once Pete and Patrick are reunited again, things get a little heated.

*Pete’s Point of View*

I saw Brendon eyeing Patrick as we sat down at the table. I always knew he was a flirt with all of the guys in the cell block, but he can’t have Patrick. Patrick sits down into the chair next to me, and he catches Brendon’s gaze too. I could see his body tense in discomfort, but he quickly turns his head to look at me, a bright smile on his face.

“How’d you sleep, Pete?” I glare over at Brendon one more before returning my attention to Patrick.

“I didn’t have an attack, nor did I dream about, well, him.” I shrug my shoulders gently, giving a timid smile.

“I’m glad you didn’t. Not that I wouldn’t have helped you, it’s just good you didn’t.” He laughs a little nervously, causing me to chuckle. I lean closer to him and whisper in his ear.

“You’re really adorable.” I pull back to see a blush forming across his face, and to see Brendon standing behind him.

He lifts his hands up and places his hands on Patrick’s shoulder, gently starting to knead his flesh. I could feel my body tense up, rage starting to bubble inside me. I could tell that Patrick was pretty uncomfortable as he looked behind himself.

“Just relax, Patrick. You just look so tense, and I wanted to give you one of my famous back massages.” Brendon smirks again and deepens his movements.

Patrick just replies to him, shrugging his shoulder away from Brendon, “No thank you , Brendon. I’m fine.” I smile internally at his response, but keep my glare fixated on Brendon.

Who the hell does he think he is strutting over here and touching Patrick? He makes me physically ill. I feel his hand grasp my thigh, giving it a small squeeze. I look at him and smile, I really needed this comfort from him, even though he was the one being touched.

I could feel myself relaxing until I saw Brendon lift his hands again and place them on Patrick’s chair.

“Oh come on, baby. You’ll feel better. And if you want I can make you feel good in different ways.” I almost gagged when he winked at Patrick, and when he placed his hands back on his shoulders.

My eyebrows furrowed deeply when I saw one of his hands begin to travel down his chest and stop on his pectoral, giving it a squeeze. I pushed my chair back only a fraction of an inch, controlling my rage before it got too out of hand.

He leaned his face close to Patrick’s ear, and whispered something I couldn’t hear, which took me over the edge for some reason.

I pushed my chair back further and stood up. I walked around Patrick’s chair and grabbed Brendon by the back of his shirt, turning him so he faced me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him back the 10 feet we were away from the wall. He made a slight uff as he hit the cement wall, causing me to smile lightly.

“He said he didn’t want your dumb back massage, and what do you do? You fucking take it further and basically ask if he wants to fuck! He obviously doesn’t want you. So why do you press on?”” I spit my words at him, my rage bubbling over. My face was inches away from his, my eyes daggers as I peered into his face.

He starts to laugh at me, a crooked smile spreading on his lips. “And what, you think he’s interested in you, Pete?” He spits my name at me, his eyes cold and dark, “You have nothing to offer, you are a drug addict with a past that no one wants to be part of.”

That is where I draw a line. I hate when people bring up my past, especially to use against me. My anger finally came out full force, blinding me to my actions. I pull his head forward and slam it against the cement, causing a sickening crunch. I throw punches at him with one fist, only stopping when I felt soft hands on my arm. I look at my side and see Patrick with a worried face, and watery eyes.

He leans in close to me, pressing his lips to my ear. “Pete, baby. Please let him go, don’t do this. I drop Brendon on the floor, thinking about kicking him a few times but Patrick drags me away from him. I smile down at him, moving my arms to wrap him in a hug. My arms never make it to him as I feel two men grab me and force me to the ground. Was that really necessary? I’m not going to protest, I know what I did was wrong and that I was going to be punished.

My face is pressed down into the floor, and I feel a pair of cold metal handcuffs slip around my wrists.

“W-where are you taking him?” I could hear the quiver in Patrick’s voice, knowing that he was on the verge of tears. Josh tells him not to worry about it, and that I’m going somewhere special for awhile.

How am I supposed to last so long without seeing, Patrick?

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*Three Weeks Later*

I’m finally being let out of confinement. This was the longest three weeks of my life. I’ve never been put into confinement before in the 2 1/2 years that I’ve been here. And never again do I wish to go back there.

Josh was escorting me back the the cell. He was making small talk with me, but I was only half paying attention. I was way too excited to see Patrick again. I just hope he’s excited to see me as I am to see him.

We get to our cell block and I practically run to the cell. I smile as I look through the small window and see Patrick sitting on his bed, reading a book. His hair was slightly longer, covering his eye completely, and his face had a slight stubble on it. He looked so fucking adorable.

I jump up and down on the balls of my feet, waiting for Josh to buzz me in. I hear the familiar noise and pull the door open. I walk inside and instantly close the door before running over to Patrick and jumping on him. He grunts as I land on him, causing his book to fall on the ground.

“I don’t remember what page I was on, you ass.” He smiles at me as I give a fake pout sitting up gently.

“You didn’t even miss me did you?” I look off to the side and cross my arms over my chest.

“Of course I missed you, Pete. I’ve had to read books for the last three weeks.” I roll my eyes at him, making my lips pout even more.

“So I’m just entertainment to you?” I look at him only to see that he’s leaning forward and up on his arms, only inches from my face.

“Never said that.” I chuckle slightly, breaking my pout. I lean forward quickly before he can move away, pressing my lips against his. God how I missed the feel of his lips on mine. He smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

He lays back down on his bed, using one arm as a pillow. I lean forward, pressing my lips against his, rougher this time.

“Not done.” I mumble against his lips. He smiles before wrapping his free arms around my neck, playing with my hair. I press my tongue against his bottom lip, running it slowly across, asking for entrance. He grants me entrance and I run my tongue across his. We fight for a few moments over dominance, but I quickly win. I pull away breathless, shoving my face in the crook of his neck.

“I really missed you, Patrick.” My breath came in short pants, my breath hot against his throat.

“I missed you too, Pete.” He squeezes me closer to him, running his hand up and down my back. I press my lips against his neck before biting gently. I bite and suck for a few moments, making sure I create a dark mark on his pale skin. I move to a spot over his collar bone, biting down hard.

A moan escapes his lips as I start to suck. I smile gently, this is obviously his sweet spot. I bite a little bit more, licking the skin to sooth the sting.

I pull back and see a dark purple mark forming over his collar bone. I move to his other collar bone a repeat my process, receiving more moans from him. I sit up after I felt confident that his marks were dark enough. His forehead was slightly shiny from sweat, his pupils dilated, and his breathing heavy. God, he was hot like this. I lean forward gently, placing my mouth by his lips.

“C-can we please?” I huff into his ear before biting on the lobe gently and pulling.

“P-pete, I don’t know.” I grind my hips down gently and his member, which was already half hard and poking into me.

“Come on, baby. I know you want to.” I kiss my way down his ear, down his neck, and up to his lips. I pull back from the tender kiss and look expectantly into his eyes. He nods his head gently, wrapping his arms around my body.

“You’re right, I do.” I smile at him before pressing my lips roughly against his, sliding my hands up his shirt.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TO COME?!   
> >:3  
> Chapter Title: "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" - Fall Out Boy


	7. Get All the Sighs and the Moans Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick smut, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SMUT FILLED CHAPTER  
> IF THAT ISN'T FOR YOU I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT YOU SHOULD JUST SKIP IT

*Patrick’s Point of View*

“You’re right, I do.” I couldn’t deny that I really just wanted to be fucked by Pete.

It’s been a 6 months since I have slept with anyone. Yeah I only got in here a few weeks ago, Joe stopped sleeping with me months before that. I guess it had to do with him cheating on me.

I’m torn from my thoughts as I feel Pete’s lips smash hungrily against mine. I instantly kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him in place. His hands snake their way under the hem of my shirt and over my body, causing my skin to go hot.

He pulls back for air before attaching his lips to my neck. I moan at the feeling of his teeth on my skin. I know I’m going to have to explain my marks to everyone tomorrow, but I don’t care.

Pete moves from my neck down to my collar bone, making a few more marks. He pulls back and rids me of my shirt, throwing it off towards the floor. He goes back to sucking on my collar bone, but I make a grunt of disproval.

I remove my hands from his neck and slide them down his chest. Reaching the hem of his shirt I grip the edge and pull his shirt off of him and throw it next to mine on the floor. I feel him lower my sweatpants and boxers to my knees.

Pete moves down my body, making me go hot everywhere. He stops at my nipples, flicking his tongue out against my left one. I moan at the intense feeling, my hands gripping to the thin sheets below me. He places his warm mouth over my whole nipple, causing my back to arch. His other hand moves over to my neglected nipple, pinching it gently.

“Hnnnn, Pete.” The feeling was almost overwhelming. He removes his mouth and fingers from my body and moves back up, giving me a small kiss on the lips. He crawls off of me and kneels in front of the bed facing me.

“Sit up and face me.” I nod my head as I attempt to sit up with a raging boner and my pants around my knees. Pete covers his face with his hand, I can tell that he was trying not to laugh at me.

“Oh shut up, Pete. This,” I dramatically motion to myself and how I was struggling, “Is all your fault.” He snorts at me, crouching over slightly as he lets out a few giggles.

He was fucking giggling at me. We are supposed to be fucking, but here he is, fucking giggling at me.

“Stop giggling at me, Pete! You are totally killing the mood right now.” I cross my arms over my chest, looking towards the wall. I feel his hand land on my knee, slowly making it’s way up my thigh.

I shudder as his hand grazes my member causing my attention to be brought back to him. He gives me a small smirk before leaning forward and giving my cock a lick from base to tip. I grab ahold of one of his shoulders at the intense feeling, slitting my eyes slightly.

“Jesus Christ, that brought the mood back.” Pete chuckled slightly, running his fingers in a circle on my thigh.

“I thought it probably would.” I weakly flip him off, giving a half assed smirk. My smirk instantly disappears as I feel the tip of my erection get sucked into Pete’s warm mouth. He grabs the base of my shaft with a tight grip while sliding down further. I bite at my hand and grip his shoulder tighter as he sucks with a perfect pressure.

He takes about half of me before pulling back up and focussing on the head again. He runs his tongue over the slit, moving down to linger on the underside. I squirm beneath him, biting back moans. He was skilled with his tongue, I’d give him that.

Pete looks up at me through his lashes, his hand slowly pumping the base. His hand twists slightly, causing my head to fall back and a moan to finally escape my body. I know he would be smiling if his mouth wasn’t full.

He expertly sucked on the tip for a few moments, his hand continuing to pump the bottom half of my shaft. I could feel the pressure building up. “P-Pete I’m close.” Pete picks up the pace with his hand, sucking a bit harder and taking more of me in his mouth. After a few minutes of the constant suction and stroking I could feel the familiar burn in the pit of my stomach.

I let out a loud moan as I’m taken over the edge, spilling my load into Pete’s mouth. After I come down from my high I open my eyes, looking down at Pete. He smiles at me licking his lips.

“D-did you swallow?” I stumble on my words, feeling a deep blush run over my face.

“Yeah, I did.” Pete laughs, snaking his way up my body and bringing his lips close to my ear. “You tasted pretty good too.” His voice was deep and husky, his breath hot against my ear.

I swear I was already getting hard again just from that alone. He pulls away and stands, holding his hand out for me to grab. I stare at him confused but still grab his hand. He lifts me up before dragging me to the center of the room.

“Stay here.” He walks back over to my bed and grabs the blanket and the thin pillow, carrying them over to where I was standing. He threw the pillow down on to the floor before folding the blanket into a long strip.

“Get on the floor, head on the pillow, hands and knees.” He stares at me hungrily, as I get down on my hands and knees, facing the wall. I bend my upper half downwards, placing my head gently onto the pillow.

“Lift you knees up so I can put the blanket down for you.” I nod my head gently, lifting my legs with a little difficulty. When I put my knees down again I feel the soft padding under my legs. I hear Pete rustling behind me, I’m assuming him taking his pants off.

He comes over to me and crouches next to my side, running his hands over my spine. “You’re beautiful like this, I hope you know that.” He whispers in my ear causing me to shudder. I simply nod my head, not trusting myself to speak.

He moves down my body, leaving small kisses against my back. I feel him settle behind me, placing one of his hands on my hip. He leans over my body, pressing two of his fingers against my mouth. I groan at the feeling of his erect member pressed against my back, letting out a muffled moan.

“Suck.” Pete whispered, pressing his fingers forward more. I open my mouth and take his appendages in, running my tongue gently over them. I make sure to get them as wet as I can before he pulls them out of my mouth.

I feel a finger press against my annular muscle, pressing in firmly. I moan at the feeling, pressing my ass backwards against Pete’s hand.

“Someone is pretty eager, aren’t they?” Pete whispers against my skin, giving a slight chuckle.

“Just, just add another finger and shut up.” I hiss out at him, rolling my eyes. He only laughs at me before pulling his finger back and adding a second. I winse at the pain and discomfort of another finger, digging my nails into the floor.

“Shhh, baby. Its okay. I’ll go slow.” Pete kisses my back, running his free hand over my spine slowly. He pushes in further, causing a small whimper to escape my mouth. He begins to pump in and out slowly, the discomfort quickly turning into pleasure. Pete scissors his fingers a bit, stretching me out a bit more. He presses in quickly, hitting my sweet spot with the perfect amount of force. I moan out loudly, arching my back more and pressing my ass upwards.

“Pete, hnn.” He pulls his fingers out quickly, causing me to shiver from the empty feeling.

“Look at me, Patrick.” I lift my head gently, looking over my shoulder at Pete. I get a good look at his penis, my eyes glazing over. It was a good size, a little above average size. It was also pretty thick, with a small amount of hair surrounding it. I have never seen a hotter sight before in my life. I can feel my breath hitch in my throat as I travel up his body to look in his eyes.

I see him grab his erection with his hand at the base, hissing as he gains a small amount of friction. Pete shuffles closer to me, pressing the head of his prick against my tight muscle.

I groan as I feel his head pop through, causing a slight amount of pain. He pushes forward slowly making me hiss at the pain and discomfort. I can feel his free hand rubbing circles into my hip, his voice carrying to my ears, but I was still unsure on what he was saying to me. He pushes in further, his hips finally resting against my ass. He waits a few minutes, letting me get used to his member.

“Y-you can move.” I whisper gently, shifting just a bit on my knees. I feel him rub my back before placing both hands on my hips. He pulls out slowly, going only a few inches before pushing back in. I moan at the feeling, the pain and discomfort easing.

He pulls back again about the same distance, repeating his process a few times. Pete pulls all the way out other than the head of his penis, then pushes back in quickly. I grunt as he repeats this, pounding into me with perfect force. He adjusts his angle slightly before pounding into me, causing him to find my prostate. I scream out his name, my body buzzing from the intensity.

“Patrick, you need to stay kind of quiet. Bite the pillow, baby.” He grunts out his words, leaning his face forward and kissing me between my shoulder blades. One of is hands snakes its way under me, grabbing a hold of my member and pumping me in time with his thrusts.

The combination between his thrusts hitting my prostate and him jerking me off was too much.

After a few moments I could feel the heat in my stomach and the tension in my balls. I finally bite down on the pillow and let out a blood curdling scream as I reach my peak.

Pete continues thrusting hard into me, stroking me through my high. I slightly register Pete become erratic and the sound of low moans as he also reached his peak.

I finally collapse, resting my face against the pillow, and lying on my side. Pete is behind me, breathing heavily. We both sit in a post coital bliss, our breathing the only sounds in the room. After minutes of doing so, Pete slides out, moving so his body was pressed against mine. He curls into my side, pressing his face in the back of my sweaty neck. I shiver at the feeling of his warm breath against my sensitive body.

“It’s a good thing we get showers tonight.” Pete giggled into my neck, wrapping one arm around my body and pulling me close.

“You’re damn lucky we get showers tonight or I just might kill you.” I warn under my breath, heaving a small sigh. I feel him laugh against me, kissing the back of my neck.

“You couldn’t kill me. You’d miss me too much.” I roll my eyes, shrugging my shoulders.

“Sure, Pete.” He laughs at me again, causing me to huff my breath. I close my eyes as the room falls into a comfortable silence. After about seven minutes I feel myself start to drift off into a sleep.

Before I fell completely into sleep, I heard Pete whisper in my ear, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kso, this is bad smut and I'm sorry. I tried. :c  
> But I hope you enjoyed this. : D  
> Chapter Title: "A little less sixteen candles, and little more 'touch me'"- Fall Out Boy  
> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was just not in the mood to write must for awhile, but I finally got it done!


	8. So I Can Watch Your Face As I take It All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is released from prison, and goes to the only person he can think would still accept him, other than Patrick.

*Pete’s Point of View*

*6 months later*

I was getting out of Prison today. After four miserable years of being in here, I was finally getting out. I was relieved that it was finally over, but I was also feeling a slight remorse about leaving Patrick.

Our relationship has done nothing but grow stronger, and it was killing me that I would have to leave him. He only has 5 months left in here, but I don’t know how that is going to affect us.

Patrick and I were lying in his bed together, his head set against my chest and my arms wrapped around his body. Zack was coming to get me in fifteen minutes so I can get released, but I want to spend as much time as I can with Patrick.

“Pete?” His voice is muffled slightly from my shirt.

“Yeah, princess?” I look down at his face, meeting his bright eyes with mine. I lift a hand up and push his bangs from his forehead, leaning in and giving a small peck. He gives me a small pout at my nickname for him, which I only chuckle at.

“A-are we still going to stay together? Since you’re leaving and I’m going to be here for a few more months.” I could see his bottom lip quivering as he looked down at my shirt again.

“Of course we are princess, I’ll come visit you as often as I can. Then when you get out, we can find a place together.” I give his a squeeze with my arm, causing him to grunt in protest.

“Pete!” He held the e as he tried to wiggle from my arms. I pinch his sides in a tickle, causing him to give a small squeal. I move and pin him down below me, leaving my face only inches away from his. He smirks at me before lifting his head and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

I smile into the kiss moving against his with perfect rhythm. I pull up as I hear the sound of the buzz, indicating that Zack was here to get me. I sigh heavily, hanging my head. I look up and see Patrick’s eyes, sorrow filling them to the brim. I lean down and kiss his lips again before getting up off of him.

“I promise I’ll come and visit you as often as I can, Patrick.” He stands up and places himself in front of me, looking down at our feet. I wrap my arms around him in a soft hug, pulling him close to my body. I hear him sniffle, trying to hide the tears.

“Don’t cry, Princess. It’ll be okay.” He nods his head gently before pulling away. He stands a few inches away, his head down still. Zack opens the door and looks in, a frown on his face.

“Okay, Pete. It’s time to go.” I nod my head before giving Patrick a small kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Pat.” I whisper in his ear before turning and walking towards the Zack.

__________________________________________________________________________

Zack escorted me out of the building, stopping as we reached a taxi parked next to the curb. I adjust my duffle bag against my shoulder and look down at the ground. I feel Zack place his hand on my shoulder, causing my head to pop up.

“It was awesome meeting you man. Would have been better if the circumstances were different though.” He gives me a small smile as I chuckle.

“Yeah. I met a lot of great people here, but we all did some bad things to get here.” He nods his head sadly, his smile turning to a frown. I look up at him again, looking into his eyes. “Take care of him for me, will you?” He gives me a small look of confusion before realizing what I meant.

“Of course, Pete. I’ll watch over him.” I nod my head in thanks as I reach out and grab the handle to the car. I pull it open and throw my bag inside before turning towards Pete.

“See ya around, Zack.” He waves at me as he backs up. I slide into the car and slam the door behind me.

“Where are we headed?” The taxi driver question from the front of the cab, looking back at me through the rear view mirror. I think for a minute, unsure of where I can really go. Only one place pops into my mind, my old friend Andy’s place.

I give the cabby the address before slumping back against the leather seats of the car. My eyelids slide closed, exhaustion that I was unaware of until now taking over my body.

When I wake up again its to the sound of the cab driver shouting that we were at my destination. I pay him the fare with money that the prison gave me to get on my feet. Grabbing my duffle I got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the house that was in front of me.

The cabby speeds off behind me, leaving me with no option other than to continue forward. I walk up to the door slowly, raising my hand up to the door in a fist. I knock after a few moments before setting my hand back at my side.

After a minute or so I hear noises from behind the door. The door opens to a man that was only slightly shorter than I am. His hair was cut short on the sides, with longer strands on the top, and a small amount of facial hair littered his face. I look into his dark brown eyes, feeling myself smile gently at the familiarity of them. He smiles back, realization of who I am dawning on him.

“Pete! It’s so good to see you, man! It’s been awhile.” He throws his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I laugh at him gently, returning his hug.

“It’s good to see you too.” I back up from him, adjusting my duffle bag on my shoulder to keep it on.

“So what brings you to my house?” Andy smiled at him, leaning his muscular frame against the door.

“Well, as you know, I went to prison.” I mumble under my breath, looking down at my feet. “I was just released today, and I couldn’t think of anywhere else that I could go. No one else that would want me around them.” I shrug my shoulder, feeling my eyes starting to burn from the tears that were building. I just wish me and Patrick could get a place together right now, he’s the only one that accepts me.

I feel Andy place a hand on my shoulder, causing me to bring my gaze back up to his face.

“You are more than welcome to stay with me, Mi casa es tu casa.” I give a small chuckle at his phrase, cracking the tiniest smile. “There’s the smile!” He gently hit my shoulder with his hand be pulling away and motioning me inside.

“Thank you, Andy. I really appreciate it.” I walk into his house, standing of to the side in the small breezeway. I slide off my shoes, noticing the rest in a small pile by the door.

“Come this way, I’d like you to meet Joe.” He motions me towards the living room, heading to the left and disappearing behind a wall. I follow shortly behind him, placing my duffle down against the wall before I went through the door frame.

I walk in to the room and see Andy sitting next to another man, his arm thrown around his shoulder and his face pressed close to his ear. His hair was long, and extremely curly, making it seem like he had an afro. His eyes were a crystal shade of blue- green, standing out more against his pale complexion and his dark brown beard covering his face. He smiles goofily before looking over at me, causing his smile to brighten.

“Hey man!” He stands up and walks over to me in a few strides. He was definitely a bit taller than me, causing me to shift my eyes upwards to meet his gaze. “I’m, Joe. Andy’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you!” He extends his hand towards me, waiting for me to take it. I grasp it and give a small shake, returning his toothy smile.

“It’s awesome to meet you too, I’m Pete.” My mind reels back to his words, ‘Andy’s Boyfriend’. I give a small frown, a burst of jealousy wiping over me.

Wait, why would I be jealous? I have Patrick, I don’t have any need to be jealous. I shake my head softly, returning the smile to my face. But I could still feel the jealousy bubbling under my skin as I looked at Andy drape his arm over Joe’s shoulder.

Why am I feeling this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops it's been awhile since I updated, but school just started, and I'm making sure I get caught up with that.   
> This chapter kinda sucks and is really just a filler, but ya know.   
> Chapter Title: "Just One Yesterday" - Fall Out Boy


	9. But if You Ask Me, Two's A Whole Lot Lonelier Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets a new cellmate after being alone for a week, will he enjoy his new company, or will it turn out to be a disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kso, It's been a long time since I have updated and I apologize, I've just been really busy with school, and my music lessons. 
> 
> This chapter does have a rape scene in it, so if that is a touchy subject for you, you can skip this chapter.

*Patrick Point of View*

It’s been five days since, Pete was released. He hasn’t come to see me yet.

I can understand how he wouldn’t want to come around here for awhile, but I would have expected him to come see me by now. I’ve been pretty depressed these last few days. I rarely talk to anyone, even the people that I’ve grown to be friends with. I basically eat, shower, and sleep. There really wasn’t anything else to do here.

I haven’t gotten a new roommate yet, which has caused the nights to be rather boring. I was alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company.

Josh said he has a surprise for me today. I’m really hoping that Pete is coming to visit me, but I’m not going to get my hopes up.

He leads me towards the front of the building, taking us to where people are emitted into prison. I look at Josh’s back with a confused stare. Why were we headed here? Is this where inmates got to see their visitors?

Josh opens a door and ushers me through, leading me into a small room. The room had white walls with several grey couches placed around. On one of the couches sat Zack, his arms resting on his thighs. He looks up at us as we enter, giving a small smile and wave.

I look at the other couch, seeing a man sitting with his legs crossed and one arm thrown over the top of the couch. He had hair similar to mine, only slightly longer. His face was littered with stubble, and his eyes were a piercing grey color. He also had black studs in his ears and a ring in his lip. His eyes met mine and a smirk spread over his face.

I quickly turn my gaze back to Josh, my nerves flaring up.

“Why am I here?” I inquire towards Josh and Zack, looking between the two of them.

“Well, there is only one cell open in our cell block, and we were given this man to be placed in our block. The cell open is your’s, so this is your new cell mate, Skylar.” Zack smiles gently at me, motioning his hands towards the man on the couch.

I look at him and feel my stomach turn as I see the smirk still plastered on his face.

“Ok, can I leave now?” I turn back to Josh, wrapping my arms around myself. Josh senses my discomfort and gives me a small frown, nodding his head gently.

“Let’s go, we can get you showered and fed, then it’ll be time for lights out.” I smile thankfully at Josh, walking behind him as he started heading towards the cells.

————————————————————————————————————————————

After I had showered and ate, I was led back to my cell block. Josh stops in front of my cell, pressing the button to allow the doors to open. With a loud buzz the doors are unlocked and Josh pulls it open, stepping back to hold the door for me.

I step in and feel my stomach sink as I see Skylar sprawled out across my bed. He had his feet, with his shoes still on, kicked up on the clean sheets, his arms folded beneath his head. His eyes were closed but I could see a small smile on his face. I stop in my tracks and stand awkwardly against the from wall, holding my left arm in my grasp.

“Josh?” I turn my head to look at him, a puzzled and pleading look on my face. He steps closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Just take the other bed for now, okay? He still has a temper and we don’t need to flare it right now.” He frowns at me before turning and leaving the room. The door closes shut with a loud bang and a buzz.

I swallow hard, closing my eyes tight as I stand in place. After a few moments a feel a hot breath against my ear, causing my eyes to flash open and my body to move forward. I press myself against the wall, looking at Skylar in front of me.

“Why so jumpy, Patrick?” He grins at me, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“Can’t you just leave me alone, Skylar? I don’t want to deal with this right now.” I grumbles out, crossing my arms over my chest and standing up straighter to face him.

“And what exactly do you think this is?” Skylar motions his hands between the two of us, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

“It’s nothing, so why don’t we just be done with it?” I give a small smirk before pushing myself away from the wall. I attempt to move past Skylar, but I’m instantly stopped by a pair of arms around my waist. My back is shoved hard against the wall, the back of my head hitting the cement with a crack. My vision dulls slightly, black and white spots dancing across my field of view. My eyes come back to focus and I see Skylar only inches from my face.

“I’m not going to be done with it until I get some of you, and I will take it whether you like it or not.” Before I can react his lips are crushed against mine. I struggle to break from his grip, which only leads to him holding my face in a firm grasp.

I press my lips tight together, trying to stop him from deepening the kiss. He pulls away, a smirk on his face.

“It’s going to be that way then is it?” He leans his body against mine, keeping me pinned to the wall while he reached down and tore a sock from his foot. He looks up at me with a small smile before using his other hand to reach into the pocket of his sweatpants. He pulls out a pair of metal handcuffs, where you got those I have no clue. I look at him with panic written all over my face which only causes him to laugh at me.

“I stole them from Josh, but shh, it’s a secret.” He quickly stands and turns me, pushing my face into the wall and clasping my hands behind my back, snapping the cuffs in place.

Skylar grabs a chunk of my hair, pulling my head back with a sharp yank. It hurts a fucking lot and I can’t help but to yelp out in pain. He leans forward, pressing his hot, disgusting mouth against my ear.

“I love it when you cry out.” His breath it hot and quiet against my ear, causing my heart to nearly stop in my chest. He brings his free hand up and shoves his dirty sock in my mouth, making sure the whole cloth was in.

I gag on the taste and thought of the sock, trying to get the fabric out of my mouth. But to no prevail the sock stayed put, quickly causing my mouth to dry out.

I can feel the tears brimming at the edges of my eyes, threatening to pool over. He grips the hem of my pants, dragging them down as well as my underwear to my knees. He presses a foot against one of my heels, pushing outwards to cause my legs to spread some.

He keeps a hand pressed against my back as I hear the sound of shuffling behind me. Soon I feel his body press against mine, his mouth coming towards my ear. I could also feel his half hard member pressed against the cleft of my ass, causing the tears to finally spill over.

I shake my head in a pleading motion, trying to look behind me. I see his face right beside my, his eyes dark with lust.

“It’s okay, Patrick. You’ll enjoy it, I promise.” I press my forehead against the wall in defeat, closing my eyes so tight that I see white dots. I feel him shift again and feel a wave of pain shoot through my butt and up my back as he pushes himself into me, without any preparation.

I scream against the sock, hitting my head against the cement a few times. It felt like something ripped, and it hurt so fucking badly. I just want this to be over. I just want Pete to be here.

I sit for what feels like hours, letting Skylar pound into me. The pain is still there, radiating through my body. He soon comes hard, leaving his seaman deep inside of me. He pulls out quickly, causing me to cry out.

Skylar spins me around quickly, pressing my back against the wall, crushing my hands between. He pulls the soaked sock from my mouth and throws it to the ground.

“That was incredible, Patrick. You were so tight, and hot. I may just fuck you again after you rest a little bit.” He crushes his lips hard against mine again, pressing his tongue inside my mouth.

He basically fucks my mouth with his tongue while I stand defeated and crying. He pulls back panting and bends down to pull his own pants up. He quickly then pulls mine up my legs and roughly around my ass. I wince in pain, the slightest touch almost unbearable.

“ You are so beautiful, Patrick. I don’t have the keys for the cuffs, baby. So you’ll have to wait ‘till morning.” He pulls me from the wall and pushes me forward, slamming his hand against my sore butt.

I let out a sob as I reach my bed, looking down at it. I don’t know how I’m supposed to sleep with hand cuffs on, and my ass hurts too much for me to sleep.

Skylar comes up behind me and turns me to face him, then pushes me down onto the bed. I cry out again before he pushes me over onto my back. He bends and kisses me roughly again before walking over to his own (My) bed.

I struggle to move onto my side so my arms don’t go numb. This is definitely going to be a long night.

I just really wish I was with Pete right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: "The Mighty Fall"- Fall Out Boy  
> I used just a random person to be the "bad" guy because I couldn't think of anyone that I wanted to do that, the few ideas for people I had I quickly threw out, so Skylar is no one important irl, just a random person I made up.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER SUCKS I AM SO SORRY. I FINISHED LIKE HALF OF IT AT LIKE 12 IN THE MORNING SO
> 
> I know this chapter is depressing and took awhile to come out, but I will try and update as soon as I can for the next chapter. THIS STORY GETS HAPPIER I SWEAR.


	10. In the End Everything Collides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finally tells Andy how he feels. How will Andy react?

*Pete’s Point of View*

Joe was gone for the night, his brother was in town visiting. Andy had asked if I wanted to do something while Joe was gone, and I of course said yes. We are currently sitting on the couch, some Tv show on and a bowl of popcorn between us.

Andy is letting out small chuckles at random happenings in the show, but I could care less about it. I’m more focused on him. I look over at him, only turning my head slightly. My heart melts in my chest when I see the smile evident on his face, his cheeks rounded and his face slightly red from laughing.

I turn my head again, cursing myself for feeling this way for him. I had Patrick, who would be out of jail soon. I let out a small sigh, shifting my weight so I was seated further away from Andy, my body leaning against the arm of the sofa.

“Something wrong, Pete? You’ve seemed kind of down this whole evening.” I turn my head, my eyes meeting his. He extends his hand. setting it on my knee. I look down, not able to met his gaze.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I give him a small, forced smile before turning my attention back to the television. His hand still hasn’t moved, and I can feel his gaze on me. I turn my head gently, looking over at him. He has a frown gracing his face, and his eyebrows are furrowed.

“You know, I can tell when you’re lying to me, Pete. So just tell me whats wrong.” He looks into my eyes, a silent plea evident. I swallow hard against the lump in my throat, turning my gaze to my legs.

‘I’m in love with you, but you have a boyfriend and I have someone that I met in prison that I also love. So I don’t really know what to do there.’ I replay the sentence in my head over in over, rolling my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Pete?” Andy shakes my knee a little, bringing me out of my pathetic daze. I look at him, frowning slightly.

“Andy…. I- I don’t know how to say this to you, without you hating me and thinking I’m a disgusting, pathetic freak. I sigh heavily, bringing one of my hands up to rub at the exposed skin of my neck.

“Pete, I could never think of you that way. I don’t know why you think I would.” Andy almost whispers the last sentence, hurt clear in his voice. I look over at the man I am slowly falling for, feeling my heart break a little at the broken look on his face.

“Andy…” I shift my weight so I am facing him. I take his hand that was on my knee into my hands. “I might as well just cut to the chase. I think I’m in love with you. And before you say anything, I know you have Joe. And I have Patrick. But I can’t deny these feelings and it is killing me. I hate myself for it, but I have been in love with you since I can remember. You were always there for me, you never threw me out when I needed help. I…..I’m sorry. I’ll go pack my bags and leave.” I mentally punch myself for being so pathetic.

I make to get up from the couch, but a pair of hands shoot out and grab my wrists, effectively pulling me back down onto the couch.

“Pete, you idiot. I’ve been in love with you too. If I didn’t have Joe, I would have pounced on you the minute you showed up at my doorstep.” Andy chuckles slightly, bring a hand up to cup my cheek. I lean into the feeling of his hand, his skin calloused and rough. I lean forward slightly, getting only inches away from his face. He smiles at me, stoking my cheekbone with a rough thumb. The feeling was addicting.

Soon he leaned forward, leaving only a centimeter between our lips. “I really do love you, Pete.” And with those few words he closed the gap, pressing his slightly chapped lips against mine. My hand finds its way to the back of his neck, wrapping around it gently and playing with the endings of his hair.

The feeling of his lips against mine was intoxicating. What felt like hours and also like mere seconds was brought to an end when Andy pulled back, his breathing slightly labored.

“I’m going to leave Joe. But can we play it off for a little bit so I don’t completely just spring this on him. I still care for him.” Andy looks down slightly, a small frown on his face. I lean forward and peck his lips, feeling the frown turn to a smile.

“Of course, Andy. I feel terrible because this is all my fault, so anything to make it hurt less for him.” The more I thought about that sentence the more I sounded like an asshole. I grimace slightly at my choice of words, but quickly forget when I feel Andy press his lips against mine. After a few moments, or a few long moments, of kissing lazily, and passionately, Andy’s phone rings.

He groans against my lips before pulling away and reaching to the coffee table to receive the ringing device.

“Hello?” I hear muffled voices on the other line, unsure of who it was. “Okay, thank you for checking in. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Andy looks over at me with a small smile, holding up his index finger.

I nod gently, leaning my body back against the couch. I hear only one part of the conversation from the other end, and that is ‘I love you.’ I look over at Andy, waiting to see his response.

“Goodnight, Joe.” And with that he hung up. I could feel my heart thump hard against my chest, and my stomach twisting into knots at his response to Joe. ————————————————

I fell asleep on the couch, curled up against Andy’s side. When I woke up, I was in the same position.

I felt my heart flutter in my chest at the sight of his sleeping face. Then everything hit me. I sit up slowly, attempting to not wake him up. I look at the man sitting on the couch, my emotions twisting inside me.

He admitted to loving me back. But we both have someone. Could I do this to Patrick? I haven’t even gone to see him since I got out, which was 3 weeks ago. I know he would be heartbroken, and I know that Joe will be heartbroken.

I’m hurting two people that don’t deserve it just for my own selfish gain. But Andy is doing it too, so it isn’t as bad… Is it?

I’m torn from my thoughts as I hear a small grunt. I look at Andy again, seeing his eyes crack open slightly. “Good morning, Pete.” He smiles at me, stretching his arms wide. He moves forward after stretching his limbs, bringing his body towards mine so we were touching again.

He leans forward and presses his lips against mine, causing all of my bad thoughts to disappear. How could one man have such an effect on me?

But it’s not just one man. Patrick also made me feel like this.

Suddenly Andy pulls apart at the sound of a car pulling up to the house. He curses slightly, pushing himself off the couch. He straightens his clothing, his hair, and the pillows and blankets on the couch. He turns the television back on and turns in his place looking for something to fix.

“Calm down Andy, he’s not going to suspect anything.” Andy nods gently, running his hand down his face. He lets out a loud breath of air as the front door opens and Joe walks in. Andy gives Joe a bright smile, his cheeks rounding.

“Hey, babe.” Joe comes into the room, throwing his small backpack to the side and walking up to Andy. He gives him a small peck on the lips, wrapping him in a hug. “Hey, Joe.” He squeezes his arms around Joe, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

I feel my stomach twist again at the thought that I was ruining innocent peoples love lives. Why am I being so selfish?

—————————————————————

The week went on as usual, Andy and Joe were still a happy couple.

Except, every now and then Andy would give me a small kiss on the lips, cheek, or head. He’d also grab my hand under the table and would brush close past me when we were walking.

You could tell he was drifting slightly from Joe, his small touches fading, his kisses shorter and less frequent. Joe must of realized too because one night when we were all sitting in the living room watching television, he confronted Andy about it.

I was sitting on the floor, resting my back against a bean bag, and Andy and Joe were sitting about a foot apart on the sofa.

“Andy?” Joe whispered quietly, pulling his empty hand from the middle of the couch and into his lap. “Did I do something wrong?”

He looked at Andy with sad eyes, his breath slightly heavy. I turn my head, feeling my heart drop to my stomach. This was it.

“No, Joe. You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s…. Actually, it’s all me. I’ve just…” He adjusts himself on the couch, facing Joe. He grabs his hands and holds them gently, keeping his gaze on them. Andy lets out a loud sigh before looking up into Joe’s eyes. “I’ve been growing distant from you, obviously. My feelings for you are still strong, but…. I care for someone stronger than I do for you.” Joe sniffles slightly, pulling his hands from Andy’s hands.

“It’s Pete isn’t it?” Andy looks at him with wide eyes before looking at me. “I know it is. The way you two look at each other. The brushes of hands. I knew this was coming, I was just hoping it wouldn’t.” He gives Andy a small smile, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I’m gunna go stay with a friend. I’ll be around to get my stuff later.” Joe stands up and walks up stairs, grabbing clothes. He comes down a few minutes later and leaves the house, driving away a mere minute after getting in his car. I look up at Andy, seeing tears in his eyes.

I stand up and walk to the couch, sitting in the spot previously taken by Joe. I reach my hand out, setting it gently on Andy’s knee.

“It’s okay. I-I’m sorry.” I look down at my lap, but look up gently as I feel his hand grab mine, bring it up to his face.

“I just, hate seeing him cry.”

‘I know how that feels.’ I think to myself, the image of Patrick’s face just as I was leaving the prison flashing in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this took a long time to post. I'm really sorry. School has been a bitch. This chapter is also not that great. I was having some writers block as well.   
> Chapter Title: 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark.' - Fall Out Boy


	11. I Got Troubled Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is released from Prison.

*Patrick’s point of view.*

It had been almost two months since the incident with Skylar. I told Zach a few weeks later what had happened. Skylar never did it again, but I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. Zach instantly moved Skylar to a secluded cell away from everyone; leaving me to an empty cell once again. I still have nightmares at night over him, and I wake screaming and thrashing, barely getting a few hours of sleep at night. I only have three and a half months left in this hellhole, but I don’t know if I can even last that long. Pete still hasn’t come to see me, and every time I’m allowed a phone call, his phone goes straight to his voice mail. I keep holding on the thought that he promised to stay with me, but after every day that passes, my hope slips away.

*1 month later*

I’m sitting at dinner with my few friends that I have kept through my stay here, Jack, Alex, Austin, and Alan. I pick at my food, moving the mashed potatoes, or should I say white water chunks, around with my spoon. Jack lets out a dorky laugh, wrapping his hands around his stomach from the intensity of it.

I look up to see Alex making a dorky face, mashed potatoes spread around his mouth. I wasn’t really sure what was happening, or why he was doing it, but seeing Jack so happy with Alex made me smile a bit. I look back down at my food, pressing my cheek against my hand. I let out a tiny sigh, barely audible to myself, let alone anyone at the table. But I still feel Jack tap my shoulder, his body getting much closer to mine.

“Patrick… Are you okay? You seem really down. I know it’s been hard since Pete left, and the incident with the new guy,” I shudder at the mention of what happened, dropping my spoon and wrapping my arms around my body.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that. But you look terrible, you rarely sleep anymore, you barely eat. You look like a ghost. Maybe you should go to the medical area for awhile until you get some strength back.” I could tell that it was more a demand than a suggestion, so I lift my head to look at him. I actually flinch at the look of sadness and pleading on his face. “Please, Patrick. Please get some help.” I just shrug my shoulders, looking back down at my barely touched food.

Maybe he’s right I should get some help. I’ve been a mess lately, and I felt like absolute shit. I nod my head gently before standing up, creating a rather loud squeal with the chair. Jack looks at me with a hopeful look. I just nod at him and whisper one simple word, “Okay.”

He smiles brightly at me, giving me a pat on the back as I walk past. The other guys look at Jack and then me, confused looks on their faces.

“Don’t worry about it guys. Let’s get back to eating this mush!”

*A few minutes later*

I entered the medical room, after telling Josh where I was headed. The last thing I need was to get in trouble by the guards. Tyler was sitting at his desk, feet propped up and magazine held in his hands. I knock gently against the door, looking down at my feet. Tyler smiles as he sees me, dropping his feet from his desk and standing to come over to me.

“What can I help you with Patric- Oh my goodness, what happened to you?” He rushes to me, pressing his hand to my forehead. “You don’t have a fever, but you look awful. No offense.” He gives me a small, sad smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Its all good, I’ve been told that quite often lately. I’ve just been having a hard time sleeping. And I’m utterly exhausted.” I look down, my eyelids suddenly growing heavy.

“I can give you something for the night that should help with that.” He ventures over to a large cabinet, taking a key from inside his shirt. He unlocks the large chest with the key and pulls a bottle out. Tyler drops three of the pills into his hand before replacing the lid and shoving the bottle back into the cabinet. He locks it back up and grabs a soda from the small fridge next to his desk.

“Don’t tell the inmates I give out soda, I’ll have a flock come in here.” Tyler laughs gently, nudging me in the side. I let out a small laugh, the first genuine laugh I’d let out in quite some time. I open the soda and pop the pills into my mouth, washing them down with a large gulp.

“Thank you, Tyler. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” “Not at all, Patrick. I’d prefer you stay here actually. You can pick any bed, as you can see, not many people are here.” There in fact was only one other inmate, already asleep in the bed furthest away, against the wall.

I choose a bed against the wall as well, but its only a few feet away from Tyler’s desk. I sit down gently, embracing the sound of the old metal bed creek underneath my weight. Then it hits me like a slap in the face. This was the room that I first met Pete in.

Yeah he had hated me, but this was the first time I had seen the most beautiful face I will ever see. I lie down gently, turning my back to face Tyler as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I could feel the pills kicking in, but before they did I felt a tear escape. So I sat there for a few minutes, silently crying before my eyes closed shut and everything went black.

*Three and a half months later*

I’m finally being released today. I can just say I am beyond excited. Life the last few months have been sort of better. I actually started eating again, and I could sleep almost for a whole night.

Josh is coming by today at 12 to get me. After signing papers and agreeing to God knows what, I get to leave for good.

——————

I’m lying in my bed; my eyes glued shut and my hands folded behind my head. I hear the familiar buzz of the door, signaling that it was now 12, and Josh was here to get me. I smile to myself, standing up slowly from the bed.

I meet Josh at the door with a nod of my head.

“Ready to get the fuck out of here, Patrick?” He gives me a large grin, elbowing my side gently. I let out a small laugh; I’m really going to miss this guy.

“Of course I am. I’m gunna miss you though man.” A frown crosses my lips, my eyebrows furrowing slightly. I feel Josh rest his hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“I’m just a small part of a big ordeal. Trust me, you will quickly forget about me once you are out of here.” He smiles, but I can see the sadness behind his eyes.

“No I won’t. But let’s get going. The quicker I’m out of here the better I will be.” He chuckles at me, moving away from the entrance of the cell to the hall, motioning his hand for me to go first. I step out of the cell for the last time and start walking down the hall towards the check out rooms.

Zack is standing by the door, holding it open for Josh and I to walk through. I nod and enter the room, walking to the center. I stand in the middle, and look behind my shoulder, watching Josh and Zack come into the room.

I sign the papers, and agree to things that I wasn’t really paying attention to. Once everything was done, Zack clapped me on the back, giving me a cheesy grin.

“It’s your time, Patrick.” He chuckles; moving away so Josh could come over.

"Ready to leave?” Josh enquired, giving me his sideways smile.

“I’ve been ready the minute I got here.” I start walking towards Zack, carrying a bag of clothes they received from my old house.

“Someone, I’m not sure who, has been keeping payments up on your house, so you still have that to go to.” Zack fishes around his pockets, pulling out a set of keys.

“Here you go. The cab will take you where you need to go.” By the time all of this happened we were already standing outside, in front of the cab.

I give the two of them hugs, and thank them for everything that they did for me here. I throw my bag into the back of the cab and slide in behind it.

Zack and Josh wave at me as I slam the door shut behind me. I smile and wave back, telling the cabbie directions to my home. I really had no idea what to expect when I got there. Probably dead silence, and dust. It seems like the trip takes hours, but I now its only about 20 minutes.

The cab pulls up to my house, slowing until it was right in front. I look out the window at the house. It’s been so long since I’ve seen this house, yet it looks no different. I get out of the car and give the cabbie the fee with the money the prison gave me.

I thank him again and grab my things before walking up to the house. I open the door and step inside. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkness, but once they do a flood of memories washes over me. I fall to my knees, my bag still pressed against my body. I let out a loud, shaky breath, squeezing my eyes shut as I feel the tears brimming. I let out a sob, failing at keeping them in. How could I be so stupid? I can’t be here alone, or I will go crazy.

I stand up with shaky legs, tears still streaming down my face. I grab my phone from my pocket; I was also given it back once I left the prison. I dial Pete’s number, hearing the ring actually go through for once. My heartbeats against my chest, hope filling my stomach to the brim. The minute I hear his voicemail box my heart shatters. He really must not care about me anymore. I end the call, look down at the beat up cellphone in my hand.

I throw it across the room, the piece of plastic hitting the stairs. I let out a scream that I’ve been holding in for far too long. I scream until my throat feels raw. I don’t know how long I did it for, but when I was done, my throat was on fire, my eyes were stinging, and I could barely speak.

I walk over to the phone and grab it, checking to see if it was still usable. I open my contacts and scroll down the short list, stopping in the G’s. I click the only name there and hold the phone up to my ear, hearing the rings echo.

Soon a voice answers with a small hello.

“Hey, it’s Patrick.”

‘Hey Patrick, what’s up? We haven’t talked in quite a long time.’

“Yeah, I’ve been in a tough place this last year. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come over tonight.”

 ‘Yeah, sure. I’m free tonight. You still at the same place?’

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you soon then. Bye, Gerard.”

‘Bye, Patrick.’

————————————————————

After sitting on my couch for about half an hour, I hear a small knock on my door. I stand up slowly and walk to the door, pulling my flannel down and smoothing the front out.

I open the door gently, peeking my head around the edge. I see Gerard’s face, a small grin placed on it. I smile back, stepping back and pulling the door with me.

“Hey, Gee.”

“Hey, Patrick. Long time no see. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a club tonight?” He leans himself against the doorframe, crossing one leg over his other.

“Oh, sure. It’d be nice to get out for once.” I shrug my shoulders gently, reaching behind the door and grabbing a fedora. I place it on my head and walk around the door.

“Ready?” Gerard looks at me with a slightly shocked look but quickly stands straight, pushing off of the door.

“Yeah. Yeah lets go. I know the perfect place. Let’s go to Axis.” He smiles and turns his body, walking towards his car as I lock up the house and follow after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey another update in 2 days! I thoughts since I made everyone wait so long I would update sooner.   
> Its not the best. I sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry. But enjoy!  
> Chapter Title: "What a Catch, Donnie." - Fall Out Boy


	12. Say My Name and His in the Same Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a small amount of smut? It isn't bad, like no graphic shtuff.

 *Pete’s Point of View*

Andy and I decided to go out tonight. The last few days have been rather emotional and we decided that we needed some time to have fun.

Andy recommended we go to Axis, which I don’t think I’ve ever been there before, let alone heard of it. When he tells me we are going out tonight I comply happily, heading up the stairs to go take a shower.

I shave my stubble from my face and scrub my body for a few moments. I let the steaming hot water rinse off my body, practically burning my skin. After a few minutes I turn the shower off and get out, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I head into the bedroom, walking over to my suitcase that was perched gently against the wall on top of a small stool. I pull out a pair of boxers, and throw them onto the the bed next to me before grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black and red socks, and a plain grey t-shirt.

I dress in my clothes before moving back to my suitcase, digging through it for a belt and a leather jacket to be thrown over my shirt. I slide into the jacket and loop the belt through my jeans. As a final touch I spray some cologne onto my shirt and neck, rub some deodorant on my arm pits, and apply some black eyeliner on my lower water line.

I check myself over in the tall mirror on the back of the door, brushing my hair out with my hands. Once satisfied with my look I smile and reach for my pink converse. I slide them onto my feet, tucking the strings into the side of them. Heading down the stairs I spot Andy checking his face in the mirror by the door. I smile as he fusses over the way his hat sits against his head.

“You look fine, Andy.” I give him a small smile, walking the last fews steps to the bottom. He turns and gives me a smug grin, walking the few feet that separated us.

“I can say the same to you.” He kisses the tip of my nose, before pushing away and reaching for his shoes. “Ready to go?” He gives me a cheeky grin, grabbing the door knob.

“I guess so.” He hit his chest on my way out of the door, causing him to give a small oomph. I laugh at him and jog gently to his car.

—————————————————————

We drive to a small parking garage a few blocks down from the club, putting a fair amount of money in the machine to keep us from getting a ticket. I grab a hold of his hand, lacing our fingers perfectly together.

We walk to few blocks to the club and go to the short line in front of the club, considering it was still fairly early. After about ten minutes of standing in line the bouncer allows us through and we are instantly welcomed with the noise of loud music and the smell of sweat and alcohol. I squeeze Andy’s hand and lead him over to the bar, ordering us two drinks.

I order myself a Death in the Afternoon, and get a Caribou Lou for Andy. He rolls his eyes but drinks half of the beverage in one sip. I giggle at him before walking over to an empty table, setting my glass down and jumping on to the tall stool. Andy follows close behind and sits on his stool opposite of me. We sit for a about twenty some minutes in silence, taking sips of our drinks and listening to the music. We get 2 more drinks each before we decide that we should go over and dance for awhile.

I stand up and lean sideways slightly, feeling the booze take it’s effect on me. I giggle as I stumble my way to Andy, clasping my hand around his arm.

“Let’s go grind on each other.” Andy laughs at me but drags me along behind him, heading to the dance floor. There are a lot of people already dancing, some more for fun, and others you can are trying to pick up or be picked up. Andy finds a slightly open area and we stand together.

The song ends and when I hear the first few beats of the next song my eyes go wide and a smile crosses my face. The song “Ride” by Twenty One Pilots is blaring over the speakers. I look up at Andy with bright eyes, grabbing his hands.

“This song is great!” Andy shakes his head at me, pulling me close.

“Not really a club song though.” He whispers in my ear, wrapping his hands around my waist. I pull away, a cheeky grin on my face.

“ I don’t care, it’s still a great song!” I start to move my hips back and forth, raising my hands above my head and wiggling them around. The alcohol starts to fog my brain and I drown out everyone except Andy’s hands on my waist and the music.

When the song ends I look at Andy, pressing my face forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“That was too much fun.” He laughs at me, pull my body closer to him as a slow song started to play. I roll my eyes at his sentimentality reaching my hands up to his shoulders.

“You’re so gross. You and all your cheesy sentiment.” I roll my eyes, letting one of my fingers absently mess with the hair to the nape of his neck. He leans forward and presses his lips to the side of my neck, causing our bodies to get even closer together.

“You know you love it.” I barely manage to contain the shudder that runs down my body as his words run hot down my throat. We stand close together for quite awhile, soon the song has ended and Andy pulls away, running his tongue up my neck as he does so.

This time I can’t contain the shudder that goes through me. I curse myself as I see him give a smug smirk. I hit him in the chest, stepping back a little.

“Shut up, Andy.” He cross my hands over my chest, looking down at the feet of the other people dancing.

“Pete, baby. I’m sorry.” I turn my head to see Andy’s eyes big and round, a small pout on his lips. I can’t resist that damn face. I let myself be pulled into his embrace again, feeling his hands snake up my body.

“Let’s dance. This song is great.” I listen to the music for awhile, trying to figure out what it was. I eventually give up and start to let my body move to the beat, wiggling my body around and against Andy’s. After a few more songs I suggest we go get another drink and find somewhere to sit for a little bit.

Andy agrees and I pull him back to the bar, ordering the same drinks we have been drinking all night. I pull Andy along behind me, one hand laced with his and the other holding my glass. We enter an alcove with rooms on each side. Some had lights on and an item of clothing placed on the outside of the doors.

I smirk as I see one room that is both dark and has nothing on the door. I pull Andy with me, taking the few paces it took to get to the door. I grab the handle with only minimal complaint from Andy and push it open. I look into the dark room, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

I walk in and close the door behind me, flipping the light switch on that was placed next to the door. The minute I turn the light on my eyes fall on a pair of boys in the middle of the room.

One boy with black hair and a slightly rounded face stared back at me, his eyes growing dark. I look down at the boy kneeling before him, his mouth centimeters from his erection and one hand gripped around the base. My hearts falls down into my stomach as I recognize the face of the boy on the floor. I look back up at the man standing before him, and I realize who he is too.

A wave of disgust, fear, and betrayal washes over me as I turn away and run into the wall that is Andy’s arm.

“We need to go, please.” Andy looks down at me with a startled look.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” He runs his hands down my back, rubbing small circles in the small of back.

“I just…” Before I can finish my sentence the blacked haired boy speaks up.

“So nice to see you again, Pete. It’s been awhile. And what extraordinary circumstances.” I turn around to look at him, digging the blunt nails into the palm of my hand.

“Wait, you know him too?” The boy in front of him looks up, dropping his hand and scooting back a bit.

“Of course he does.” I spit out at the boy still on the ground.

“Wait, is that who I think it is?” Andy looks down at the boy better, squinting his eyes gently. “Holy hell… It is you. It’s been awhile Patrick.”

“It seems we all know each other in some way, maybe we should all acquaintance ourselves. The names, Gerard. Nice to meet you.” He puts his hand out, his pants still down to his ankles and his dick still half hard.

I pull Andy away, grabbing both of his hands. “We’re leaving.” The words come out quieter and a lot more insecure then I wanted them to. I mentally curse myself as I turn around.

I feel a hand grab the back of my arm, causing me to stop in my tracks.

“P-pete. Wait. Can we talk? Please?” I turn around to look at the boy whom I had fallen in love with in such a short amount of time. His eyes are filled with hurt and his posture is slightly slouched.

“There is nothing to talk about. I want to leave. That’s the last of it.” I turn from him and walk out of the room, not even looking to see if Andy was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: "I Don't Care"- Fall Out Boy
> 
> So this took a long time to update too. I'm really sorry. I've been super busy. Last week I went to Denver and saw my most favorite band of all time, All Time Low, at Broomfield (Burritoville) Colorado. I was able to meet them before the concert, Jack said he liked my shirt and was so nice. They were all sweethearts. I also stood against the barricade the whole time. I stood on Jack's side so I could see him better. Neckdeep killed their set, it was amazing. I caught a pick from Sleeping With Sirens. During All Time Low's set I had the best time of my life. Jack looked at me a few times, and would smile at me. I cried when they played my favorite song, Missing You. I screamed when there were Jalex moments, and It made me happy to see all of them being able to be them on stage. I caught one of Rian's drumsticks and I got one of Jack's guitar picks. After the show I was lucky enough to get to go to the after party thing, and meet them again. Jack said he liked my glasses, he let me kiss him on the cheek for the picture. He took endless selfies with me, gave me the best hugs ever. He took my letter, and signed a wall flag for me. He also wrote down lyrics for me to get tattooed. The other guys were great. Zack and Rian were sweeties, and when I gave them hugs before they left they got really happy which made me really happy. And Alex was a goof, I loved him. It was seriously the best day of my life, and will remember it forever and ever. Sorry to rant on and on about this, I just wanted to tell you guys, and kind of explain why I haven't had time to update in awhile.   
> I hope you liked this chapter, I think I am going to go back and do the next chapter as Patrick's point of view in the club and lead up the the point of now. I'm not sure yet.   
> Comment, kudos, share with your friends, do whatever! The Support helps a lot, guys. Thanks!


	13. I Dare You to Say They Taste the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut? So yeah.

*Patrick’s Point of View*

Once at the club Gerard sat me down at a table in the far corner of the club. He decided that we should go to the bar in the back of the room since there were so many people still towards the front of the building.

Sitting at the table with one hand under my chin and the other thrumming against the table top, I look around the club at the other people. I see two girls sitting close together, their bodies pressed tight and their faces inches apart. One girl giggles and kisses the nose of the other one, causing her to blush. I smile at the two of them before my eyes wander to a couple standing against the bar. The man has his hands laced with the girls, both holding a drink in the other. The man was talking to another guy sat at the bar, a pink polo shirt fitting tight across his back. So obviously gay, and so obviously flirting. The girl holding the man’s hand was standing slumped against the counter, taking ginger sips out of her drink. Her boyfriend? No probably fiancé, is obviously trying to get in the pink polo man’s pants. I tilt my head gently, looking at the girl. She seems extremely uncomfortable.

I shake my head and pass the couple as I see Gerard pay for the drinks and begin to walk back to me. I smile up at him as he hands me the unknown blue and pink drink with a orange piece floating on the surface.

“Thank you, Gee. It looks amazing.” I give a small smile before looking into the glass, twirling the ice around with the small straw. I move the straw aside and take a large gulp, letting the bitter taste of the vodka wash together with the taste of sour blue raspberry. I pull the glass away and lick my lips, getting the excess liquid off my mouth and letting it soak onto my tongue. Looking back up from the glass I see Gerard looking at me, a small smile on his face.

“It’s really nice to see you again, Patrick. It’s been far too long.” He takes a long pull from his glass before setting it down, leaving his hands palm down against the table.

“It really has been. And it’s nice to hang out with someone, I haven’t done it in a rather long time.” I smile sheepishly, drinking half of my glass in one gulp. I see him chug the rest of his drink before getting up and walking back to the bar, holding up two fingers as he talks to the slutty girl behind the counter.

I look back down at my own drink, running my finger over the rim. After a few moments I feel Gerard set two glasses down on the table, drinks that were a dark syrupy brown.

“Finish up your drink. Then we can shoot these down and go dance. These things will get us drunk off our asses. I look hesitantly at the glass but reach for my first drink, downing it quickly. I grab the second glass and pull it towards myself, causing the liquid to slosh around the sides.

I look in and see a cherry pop to the surface, bobbing gently against the dark liquid. I look up and stare at Gerard with a questioning look.

“I think it’s a combo of Gin, Rum, Whiskey, Coke, and Moonshine cherries. It taste like shit, but it’ll get you drunk, trust me.” Shortly after speaking he picks up his own glass and downs it, filtering the cherry out with his teeth. He slams the glass down, giving a face as the liquor touches his tongue and slides down his throat. He lets out a little grunt before reaching for the cherry and biting into it.

I look back down at my drink and mirror his actions, letting the liquid burn down my throat. I let out a few coughs, causing Gerard to chuckle but I just ignore him. I grab the cherry and chew it, feeling the moonshine burst from the cherries center and into my mouth. I lick my lips and set the glass down, scrunching my nose up at the sour tastes.

“That was nasty.” I smile as I see Gerard putting his hand over his mouth, obviously attempting not to laugh. “Hush, Gee. I don’t need this from you..” At that Gerard bursts into a fit of giggles, his black shaggy hair falling over his eyes.

I roll my eyes but join in on the giggling, causing several people to look over at us. Eventually I pull myself together enough to look at Gerard without laughing, tears prickling at my eyes.

“Hey..” Gerard suddenly gets quieter, his face more serious. “They have rooms that you can use here, just to go relax and hang out in. Do you wanna go check one out?” I look up and see a hopeful glint in his eyes, a small but nervous smile plastered on his face.

I shrug my shoulders, what can I lose by doing so? We stand up and walk to a black door. Once inside we walk down a long corridor and into a hallway, rooms zig-zagging on each side. Some of the rooms were dark, and others had lights on with pieces of clothing hanging from the doorknobs.

We enter a room that was dark, and Gerard flips the light on. Inside the room there is a dark red couch with mahogany wood paneling. There was also a lamp, and a large dresser. I look at him with a small smile, clasping my hands together behind my back.

“Okay, Patrick. Gunna cut straight to the chase. Can we please have sex. I’ve been so lonely for so long, and I know you have too. It will be good for us. I promise.” He moves towards me, pressing his hands against my arm. I look into his eyes, slightly taken back, my mouth hung open just a fraction.

I let his request turn over and over in my head. Should I do this? I mean I have been lonely, and I’ve always found Gerard attractive… I guess I have nothing to lose. I nod my head gently, looking at his eyes.

“No penetration though. Only oral.” He nods his head gently, a small smirk on his lips.

“Great. Fantastic.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom, handing it to me. I take it and look at it for a few moments before sliding it into my pocket.

“C-can we turn the light off?” I curse as I stutter the words out, my gaze adverting to the floor.

“Yeah, of course. Is the small lamp alright to keep on?” I shrug my shoulders, keeping my eyes towards the floor. After a few moments the room goes dark other than a small beam of light coming from the back corner. It was basically pitch black.

I feel a pair of hands on my face, drawing my gaze upwards. I look back into Gerard’s eyes, causing my stomach to twist slightly. He smiles at me before leaning forward, pressing his lips gingerly against mine.

I kiss back instantly, letting our soft, warm lips glide over one another. He deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue in-between the creases of my lips. I comply and let his lip slide into my mouth, grazing over my teeth and my tongue. I moan into the kiss, pulling him closer to me.

After a few moments I pull away for air, my breathing heavy and my face patterned in red blotches. Gerard steps back, pulling at his belt.

I step forward, grabbing his hand to stop him before dropping down to my knees. I pull his belt undone and pop his button before slowly sliding his zipper down. I fold back his pants, revealing the top of his boxers, showing his already growing member.

Pulling his pants down the rest of the way I place one hand on his groin, running my fingers carefully against his member.

“Fuck, Pat.” He lets out a slight whoosh of hair, his head falling back as the pressure of my fingers increase. I run the palm of my hand up his length, feeling the head of his cock twitch beneath my grasp.

I smirk a little as my fingers slide up to the hem of his boxers, sliding in a few inches. I pull his pants down fast, letting his half hard member reveal itself. I smile at the size, letting my hand reach up and grab ahold of it at the base.

I look up at Gerard through my eyelashes, bringing my mouth inches away to let my breath exhale on the head. I hear a small nose, causing me to turn my head only a fraction of an inch.

Suddenly the light turns on and I am left with a dazed expression and white dots floating around my vision.

I drop my hand from Gerard member, scooting back slightly. Once I see who entered the room, my heart drops into my stomach.

I hear someone say something behind him, but I can’t see a clear view of his face. Gerard speaks up suddenly, a smirk spreading across his lust stained face.

“So nice to see you again, Pete. It’s been awhile. And what extraordinary circumstances.” I stare confused at Gerard before turning my attention back to Pete.

“Wait, you know him too?” I aim the question at Gerard but my eyes never leave Pete’s face.

“Of course he does.” Pete’s voice is dripping with venom, his eyes clouded over with too many emotions. The man standing behind Pete finally shows his face, causing a serge of anger to bubble inside of me.

“Wait, is that who I think it is? Holy Hell, it is you. It’s been awhile Patrick.” He nods his head at me, a small smirk on his face. My hand twitches at my side as I ball it up into a fist. Gerard extends his hand in front of himself, motioning for Andy to take it.

 

“It seems we all know each other in some way, maybe we should all acquaintance ourselves. The names, Gerard. Nice to meet you.” Pete grabs Andy’s hand and turns him away from us, making his way closer to the door.

“We’re leaving.” I stand up quickly, my body moving into action before my thoughts can follow. I set a hand on his arm, urging him to stop.

“P-Pete. Wait. Can we talk? Please?” I mentally scold myself for sounding so weak and pathetic, allowing my voice to quiver so badly. He turns to me, a hurt expression in his eyes, a frown on his face.

“There is nothing to talk about. I want to leave. That’s the last of it.”

And with that, Pete was once again, out of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: "I Don't Care"- Fall Out Boy
> 
> This story is sizzling to a finish. I only have about 2 or 3 more chapters left. And I may or may not do a sequel chapter/chapters. We shall see. I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I was like, naw let's make them wait longer and have another chapter, so yeah. You are welcome. c:


	14. So Progress Report: I'm Missing You to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Pls don't hate me. <3  
> Basically Pete and Patrick's conversation about what happened.

*Patrick’s Point of View*

I stand slightly shocked in front of the doorway, my hands limp at my side and my face emotionless. I laugh slightly to myself, shaking my head back and forth. That is the second guy Andy has taken from me. I turn to look at Gerard, giving a small frown as I see him with his hands pulling the button closed on his pants.

He looks up and notices my gaze, giving me a small smile.

“Look, Patrick. I would really love for you to suck my dick, because what man wouldn’t want a dick sucking, but I can see the emotion you have for that boy. He needs someone like you. I really fucked him over when I knew him. Hell I’m probably the reason he went to prison. He needs someone that will care for him, and will love him unconditionally. And I know you have that in you. So go after him. Try and fix whatever it is you two have."

I look at him for a few moments before nodding my head. I turn around and head out of the room, leaving it open behind me. I take long strides down the dim hallway, eventually ending up running down the corridor and out into the main room of the club.

I push past several couples on the outskirts of the dance floor, trying to make my way as quickly as I could out of the club.

I eventually make it out into the cool evening air, the sweat running down my forehead drying the minute the crisp air hit it. I stop for a moment outside of the club, turning my head to look on either side of me. I look to my left again before I see his short hair, the grey t-shirt, and the black skinny jeans.

I start running in his direction, running into several people and gaining many hateful comments and glares, but I could care less at this point. I slow my movements as I near him, my breathing slightly heavy causes him to turn around. He stares at me for a few moments before a hard glare takes over his face.

“What do you not get about not wanting to talk?” His words hit me harder than they did when we were in the club and I drop my gaze to the now much more interesting ground.

“If I could please just have five minutes of your time. You don’t understand how much I’ve missed you. I just want to understand what I did wrong, why you never came to visit me after you were released.”

I see his face visibly drop, his breath stuttering slightly as he took a deep inhale.

“Fine, you get 7 minutes.” He turns towards Andy who was stopped right behind him. “You can go to the car, I’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” Andy nods his head and gives me a small smirk before taking off down the sidewalk again.

I feel my face flush with anger at his smirk. I swallow my anger and turn my attention back to Pete.

As I look over at him I feel a sharp pain spread across my jawline, and the sound of skin hitting skin. I wince and throw my hand over my face, cradling my jaw.

“I had to do it, I’m sorry. But Gerard? Really?! You know what he did to me, Patrick. You knew how terrible of a person he was!” His voice raises sharply, his hands flying all over the place as he speaks his mind. I just nod my head at him, looking down at the ground. Once he was finished ranting I look up again, my breathing shallow and my lower lip trembling.

“Just let me explain, Pete.” He looks down at his watch decorating his wrist, before looking back up to me.

“Your time starts now.” I hear a slight tremor in his voice but dismiss it as I run my thoughts over in my head one last time.

“Pete, you don’t even know how much I love you. I was counting down the days until I got out so I could see you again. I was always waiting out the days, wondering when you were going to come visit me. My hope would break a little more every single day. I got a new roommate, and he was the worst. He did…. he did terrible things to me,” I suck in a shaky breath, feeling the tears prickle at the edge of my eyes.

“The day I was released, I was expecting to see you waiting for me. When you weren’t there, my heart shattered. I got home and didn’t really know what to do with myself, so with the last thread of hope I had, I called you on the number the prison had. When you didn’t answer my hope was all gone, I didn’t know what else to do, so I called the only person I knew would hang out with me, that would take my mind off of you. I didn’t know it was him, Pete. You have to believe me. I didn’t have a clue. I wasn’t even planning on doing anything with him, his persuasion was too much. You have to believe me, Pete. I’m so utterly in love with you, and I didn’t and still don’t know what to do with myself. And now it seems like you’re with Andy, and he is the reason that I was sent to prison. He took two people that I cared deeply for, away from me. And ….”

I let my words fade away, feeling the tears streaming down my once dry face to pool up near my jawline. I feel a hand rest itself on my cheek, wiping away the tears.

“Patrick… I just couldn’t go back there. I wanted to see you so badly, but the minute I went to Andy’s house and saw him again, my anxiety took over. I know that doesn’t really make sense, but I just…I couldn’t do it anymore. I felt like we would be too poisonous for each other, so I was just trying to forget about you, and hope that you’d forget about me. “

I stare at him for a moment, looking at his sad brown eyes. I nod my head gently, and tear my gaze away, looking anywhere but him.

“I disagree with you. But I’m going to let you do what you wish. I’m sorry I took your time. I just needed to settle everything with you. I hope you and Andy have a good life, Pete. I won’t ever stop loving you. But I won’t contact you in anyway. I will try and forget about you, but I doubt that will ever happen. Goodbye, Pete.”

I lean forward gently, placing a small, chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling away and walking down the other way towards God knows where.

I don’t turn to see if he’s still there, because I know I will only break down into sobs, so I just hail a taxi and head home, with Pete’s face, smell, touch, words, voice, his everything still fresh on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: " I slept with someone in Fall Out Boy and all I got was this stupid song written about me" - Fall Out Boy  
> I know this took me awhile to update, and I don't really have an excuse, and I know that this chapter is rather short. I'm sorry :c  
> Yeah, but, um, so please don't slaughter me. I have more or less one chapter left for this story, and probably a one chapter sequel.  
> I know this is sad, but yeah just don't hate me. D,:  
> Also, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Let me know how you like the story, and if anything needs to be changed. <3


	15. I Don't Blame You for Being You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 1/2 years later, and Pete runs into someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER GUYYYYYYSSSSS

3 1/2 years later

*Pete’s Point of View*

My apartment was starting to get lonely. I would stay inside for most of the day, sometimes the whole day. I work from home, so I don’t really have a need to leave. I don’t have a significant other, nor do I really have many friends, at least none that I want to hang out with on a regular bases.

But I was starting to go stir crazy in here. I don’t think I’ve left since yesterday morning, or was that the day before….

I slam my computer screen shut and set it onto the couch next to me, shoving the blanket perched on my lap to the floor. I stand up and walk to go take a shower and get ready.

I step into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, dark bruises under my eyes, heavy stubble littering my face, and oil filling my pink hair. I sigh, running my hands through the mess before getting in the shower and cleaning myself up.

After I thought I looked semi better, I turn off the warm spray, instantly feeling the goosebumps rise on my skin. I step out and grab a towel, wrapping it around my waist.

I get dressed in a simple outfit, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and a grey v-neck shirt. I slip on a pair of red socks, and a pair of grey vans. I head back into the bathroom to fix my hair. Combing through it for a few minutes I give up on making it perfect before spraying a small (not small at all) amount of hair spray in it to keep the shape.

I make my way to the front of my apartment and slide on a light jacket. Grabbing my keys and phone I start heading out.

I end up at the park a few blocks away from my apartment complex. There wasn’t much here, just a small playground, and surrounding it was a circular pathway with benches placed every 20 feet or so.

I start walking around the park, my head down and my hands placed in my pockets. I see a pinecone laying on the sidewalk and start kicking it around, following it along the path.

Suddenly I feel a force run into my side, causing me to miss the pinecone and stumble to my right. I turn around to see who or what ran into me, and possibly yell at them.

But that’s when my eyes meet another pair of familiar eyes. I step back slightly, letting my eyes travel up and down the length of the man’s body standing in front of me. I clench my hands at my side to stop the shaking, biting at my cheek slightly.

“Pete, is that you?” The boy in front of me smiles as he looks me over. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. You look good. The pink really suits you.” He lets out a small giggle, causing my heart to skip a beat in my chest. I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down.

“Patrick… it’s good to see you again.” I give him a small smile, tilting my head to the side softly. “Y-you look really g-good too.” I mentally slap myself at my stuttering, letting my gaze drop to the ground. The man that I have been hopelessly in love with since I first met him in prison. I was hard on him, but it was only because I thought he could do so much better than I am.

I told myself I would forget about this man, but never could. And now, here he is. Standing in front of me after three or so years of not seeing each other. I look back up at him, making eye contact.

I feel the cliche butterflies swarming around in my stomach as I look at those beautiful eyes. I move my gaze down to his soft, pink lips. A sudden urge to kiss him washes over me, causing me to lean forward slightly.

The only thing that stopped me was a small girl running up to us and wrapping her small arms around Patrick’s legs. He tears his gaze away from me and turns his attention to the little girl.

She had shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes, and a round face. She looked a lot like Patrick.

“Hi sweetheart. I want you to meet a friend of mine.” He bends down and picks the little girl up, swinging her gently before placing her against his hip. “Annie, this is an old friend, Pete Wentz.” He smiles at her, nuzzling his nose against her straight hair.

She giggles slightly, pushing his face away playfully. Annie shyly looks away from Patrick and looks at me.

“Hello, Mr. Wentz. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Annie.” I flash her a smile, causing her to giggle again and hide her face in the crook of Patrick’s neck.

Another girl walks up to us, seemingly to be about the same age as me, or a little older. She had long brown hair, and a longer face. Her eyes shined bright, a light chocolate brown color.

She gives me a bright smile before pulling Patrick into a hug and taking Annie from his grasp. Patrick leans over and gives her a small peck on the cheek, giving her a hug back. I feel my heart drop into my stomach as I look at the two of them. He’s obviously moved on with his life. I wish I could say I did the same.

“Pete, this is Megan, and her daughter you’ve already met, Annie. This is my sister and my niece.” I look up quickly, causing my neck to ache at the fast movement.

“Your sister? And niece?” I look between the two girls, a small smile forming on my face.“Well it’s very nice to meet you two. I should probably get going though.”

“Pete, wait. Do you wanna go get coffee? Catch up a bit?” I look at Patrick with a slightly shocked face, my head automatically nodding yes.

“Ugh, yeah. Sure. That’d be nice.” Patrick nods, flashing me a bright smile before turning and giving Megan and Annie a small kiss on their cheeks.

“I’ll see you guys later.” He turns away from them and they do the same, heading back to the park. Patrick comes up next to me and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Ready to go? I know a nice little coffee shop just a few blocks from here.” We walk in silence the whole way there, the surprisingly a lot less awkward then I had expected it to be.

We get to the shop in around ten minutes. We go inside, the heat and smell of cinnamon and fresh coffee filling my nose. I inhale deeply as we walk up to the counter, letting the air escape through my mouth.

Patrick giggles at me, his gaze burning holes into the side of my face. I turn my head and meet his eyes, a small burn making it’s way up my neck. I let out a slight cough, turning my head to look up at the chalk board hanging above the barista.

I order a chai tea for myself and turn my head to look at Patrick, silently asking him what he’d like.

“I’ll have the same as him. Sounds pretty good.” He turns around and walks to a booth in the back of the shop. I sigh and hand the barista some money, telling her to keep the change. I make it over to the booth and plop down in the seat opposite of him, letting my arms rest against the table.

“You’re looking good, Pete. What have you been up to?” Patrick smiles at me, leaning forward on his elbows and placing his chin in his hand. I smile gently, a small tinge of pink crossing my cheeks.

“You’re looking good yourself, Patrick. I have been doing anything lately, really. I’ve been working at a deadbeat job for the last few years. Nothing else really.” I let out a small chuckle, my hand falling to the back of my neck and rubbing awkwardly. “Don’t really have much of a life honestly. What about you?” I look back up at him, my eyes previously diverting his gaze. I stare into Patrick’s blue eyes, a small ping of sadness coming over me.

“I’ve been working as a counselor at a small clinic downtown, and spending time with my sister and my niece. I’m basically like a babysitter for her when I have days off. But, back to you. Don’t you ever go out with your friends? What about…” His words fade off, his eyes growing sad. “What about, Andy?” During the interval of him speaking the waitress brought the drinks over.

I take a sip as he speaks and sputter at Andy’s name.

“I…I broke up with him after that night. And my other friends that I had, had already disowned me, and the one I had that knew him stuck with him. It’s been a tough couple a years for me.” I let out a small laugh, a tiny grin forming on my lips, but the feeling I know didn’t reach my eyes.

“Oh, I”m sorry, Pete. I feel like that was partially my fault.” I shake my head before he’s even done, my smile falling.

“Listen, Patrick. None of that was your fault. Everything that is a mess in my life is my fault.” Patrick lets out a sigh, dropping his shoulders gently.

“No, it’s not. Listen, Pete. I’ve honestly been missing you. Like a lot. I’ve missed since the last day you were in prison, and that will never change. I may not be ready to date you anytime soon, or ever. But maybe we could start hanging out again. Yeah?” Patrick looks up at me through his eyelashes, a slightly scared look in his eyes.

My heart pounds against my chest, my vision going blurry. Is he really saying we could be friends again? I nod my head before I can even think, a bright smile crossing my face.

“Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes.” I stand up from the booth, moving over to the other side and grabbing Patrick into a hug. “I would love that, Pat. You don’t even understand how much this makes me happy. I’ve missed you so much.” He turns awkwardly and presses his face into my chest, smiling a little.

“I’ve missed you too, Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: "A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy  
> OKAYYYYYY so this is the last chapter, but I'm probably going to make a sequel chapter that will be semi longish.  
> I want to write another story, but I don't know which pairing I want to do. It's between a Joshler and a Jalex. Probably a high school AU. Who do you guys want me to write about?? Let me know.  
> ALSO let me know how you liked the story. Seeing you guys comment makes my day, and getting kudos make me soooooo happy!!!  
> Thank you for sticking around for the whole story also, I hope you liked it!


End file.
